


What Does the Future Hold?

by Hellblazer_1994



Series: Family Of Legend's [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: My take on what happens when the Legends return to the Waverider after the end of season 5!
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Family Of Legend's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847239
Comments: 35
Kudos: 39





	1. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote, may turn into multiple chapters if you all want it. Please review and let me know what you think.... Enjoy! Left on a cliffhanger, let me know if i should continue...

_AFTER THE BAR SCENE AT THE END OF SEASON 5:_

John couldn't wait to get Zari alone once the team arrived back at the Waverider. Astra had taken his key and returned to his house for the evening and the rest of the team was off to their respective rooms. John couldn't deny that Zari was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on and she was all his, for once something good was happening in his life. Zari and John stopped just shy of the galley "what are you doing John?" "I need some water luv, you go on and I'll be right there" Zari strutted up to him "don't keep me waiting too long John" as she kissed him on the cheek "I won't luv" she turned and started off down the hallway swaying her hips along the way hoping that John was watching. John took notice of her sway and quickly downed his glass of water, he would need all the re-hydration he could get after all the drinking he did tonight. He started off toward Zari's room making one last quick stop at the library to grab the stash of condoms he had in his chest, as he approached her room he felt himself hardening in his pants at the thought of finally having her alone and in an actual bed so he could take his time and show her how good he could fuck her again and again if he wanted to until she couldn't take anymore.

Her door opened and he stepped into her tidy room, she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror removing the last of her makeup "hello handsome, what took you so long?' "I had to get some supplies" John held up the box of condoms and winked at her "charming" Zari grinned as he approached her from behind he moved her hair aside and started placing kisses along her neck, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck she felt his hands slide down her bare arms and into her lap, she moaned as he moved in between her thighs and slid his hands under her skirt. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight and I'm not going to stop until you tell me i'm the best fuck you've ever had in your life" she gasped as he slid his hand under her thong and inserted two fingers into her wet pussy "God, John!" Zari spread her legs apart granting him better access "that's my girl, open yourself up for me luv spread your legs for Johnny". Zari had never been 'wild' when it came to sex, no one had ever talked dirty to her and she had certainly never been with anyone like John but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it, she freaking loved it! "God you are so wet luv" she had never been this wet or turned on before in her entire life and he hadn't even undressed her yet! She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt cold air hit her breast, John had removed her blouse and bra and turned her chair around so she was now facing him, her eyes were aimed directly at the huge bulge in his pants "see something you like?" asked John "go on now, be a good girl and take it out for me" she slowly started to fumble with his belt over come with nerves all of the sudden why now? Her and John had hooked up before, but she couldn't shake the thought now, what if he didn't like her without the thrill of getting caught? She manages to get his belt loose than unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down while John strokes her hair, Zari lowers his pants to the floor and his cock springs out no longer able to be contained by his boxers. John rids himself of his underwear while Zari stares at his cock, during their trysts in the past she had never really seen his cock so up close, she had felt it God she had certainly felt it but their time was so short she hadn't had the time to explore his body the way she wanted to. Zari's hormones were raging and she wanted him inside of her right now, before she can calculate her next move John grabs the back of her head and guides her towards his rock hard erection she opens her mouth and takes him into her mouth as far as she can, he's so big it takes her a few minutes to fit him all the way in but she gets it in and he grunts above her tightening the grab on her hair "oh fuck yes baby take it all" Zari gags on his cock but doesn't stop her as her eyes start to water John slowly starts thrusting his hips forcing her to take him all the way in and holds her head in place once he's fully seated inside her mouth and throat "bloody hell" he grunts and moans above her and she feels her face flush as he praises her gag reflex, as her nerves start to settle Zari starts to fondle John's balls while licking the thick vein on the under the shaft of his cock and judging by his grunts he loves her efforts so far. John reaches down and starts to palying with her breasts and pinch her nipples Zari gasps and looses her mouthy grip on his cock briefly but she bounces back quickly and moans "John that feels so good baby, please don't stop" she takes her hands and grabs his firm ass while he continues his fondling her boobs she moans again overcome with pleasure and every nerve ending on fire. John releases her breast but before she can protest he pulls her up from her chair "don't worry pet, this night is far from over but any orgasm you have tonight will be from my cock not nipple play" Zari blushes at the bluntness of his statement, he is so smug that she considers slapping him but she doesn't want to prolong her impending orgasm any longer tonight.

John removes her skirt and thong and takes in every inch of her naked body running his hands over her while kissing her lips and backing her towards the bed, her legs bump the bed and he lowers her down on her back against her pillows, he follows her onto the bed opening her legs up and crawling between them. He starts rubbing her clit in slow circles and bends down to whisper in her ear "you've been soaking wet for me all night luv" he inserts two fingers inside of her tight pussy to prove a point when he pulls them away wet with her juices he sucks his fingers into his mouth "you taste so good Zari, I love how you open yourself up for me without any hesitation" "john?" "yes luv?" "are you going to fuck me or not? I don't know how much more teasing I can take.." John angles his hips and strokes his cock lining himself up with her entrance, he enters her with one hard thrust of his hips, Zari's hands fly to grab his back and ass while she shouts out his name, she rakes her long nails down his back hard enough to draw blood and John grabs her hips pulling her to him while he thrust hard up inside her tight pussy overcome with the primal urge to empty his seed deep inside of her. Zari is on edge and her body is on fire his thrust hard so bad but in the best way possible John is balls deep inside of her and he is using her own body against her she can feel the bruises already forming on her hips from his grip but she will be glad to have the reminder there for weeks to come "oh fuck, fuck John, please don't stop, JOHN!!" "yeah you like that don't ya?" he thrust faster and hits her clit in just the right way "fuck yes baby, God you're so tight Zari" he starts to lose his pace and slows his thrust when Zari says "don't you dare slow down" she grabs his ass and starts rolling her hips against him " i'm about to cum John!" He sits up on his knees and pulls Zari to him and takes both her legs putting them together while staying fully seated inside of her tight wet heat he rest her legs over his right shoulder and leans over her body raising Zari's hips and ass off the mattress and folds her lower body up, at this angle she is opened up to him completely and at his will unable to move her lower body at all, all she can do is grab ahold of the sheets and moan out his name she can feel every single inch of his hard cock and she feels him swell even bigger inside of her. Zari gives in and gives him what he's been wanting all night long she screams his name one more time " oh John, harder John, please baby fuck me harder and make me cum" she was on the verge of cumming and she could feel him holding back his orgasm now "yeah you like that? You like a rough fucking don't ya? Be a good girl for Johnny and tell me what you want Zari" YOU! "I want YOU JOHN, I want you to make me cum baby please make me cum. Your the only one who can make cum please Johnny!" He release Zari's legs from his grasp and lets them fall back to the bed and he moves back up to steady himself at her vagina "i want to see you when you cum luv" John starts kissing his way down her neck sucking her skin into his mouth and biting down on her neck he's leaving bruises that she'll have to try and cover but right now she doesn't care, John guides himself back in her tight pussy and starts riding her into oblivion chasing his own orgasm "bloody hell" he feels her pussy start contracting and convulsing around him and goes hard at the pull of her vaginal walls "fuck John! I'm cumming oh God, John!" she feels her orgasm rush through her body and she starts shaking "that's it baby, cum for me, cum for daddy" her eyes roll back into her head at the final pull of her walls around his cock and he can't hold back anymore hearing Zari moan his name and feeling her cum around his cock pushes him over the edge and he explodes inside of her tight, wet pussy "fuck Zari" thick ropes of semen release inside of Zari's vagina for what John swears is forever his grunts of pleasure are all that can be heard both inside and outside of her room finally John collapses on top of Zari. In the morning John wakes up spooning Zari, she looks beautiful in her peaceful slumber and he can't help but to think how lucky he is to have her not only in his bed but in his life. John sits up and sees the unopened box of condoms lying on the floor next to all his discarded clothing. "Fuck"....... 


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and to the point but chapter 3 will more than make up for it! I promise there is more smut and sex coming your way.

John eased his way out of Zari's bed doing his best to not wake her, he needed to think this through before his flight instinct kicked in and he made the mistake of disappearing from her life forever. He gathered his shirt and pants from the floor unable to locate his boxer's he dressed in what he had and slipped out the door heading towards the galley hoping no one else was awake yet and he could be alone with his thoughts before he confronted Zari about his stupid mistake.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the empty galley, he started making a hot cup of tea resisting the urge for something stronger than tea but alcohol had played a big role in his carelessness last night so it was best he sobered up before talking with Zari. How could he be so stupid? John had plenty of drunken one night stands and hookups in the past but he had never forgotten to use a condom if needed. Did he even need a condom last night? Was she on birth control? He couldn't remember the conversation coming up between the two of them, she probably wasn't since he had used a condom in London during the zombie apocalypse and she didn't object to it...

John was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him "good morning" said Behrad entering the room, "bloody hell mate, you scared the shit out of me" John snapped back. "Sorry bro, I didn't know it was possible to scare the "great" John Constaintine" "piss off" John mumbled under his breath, "wow I thought after getting laid last night you'd be in a better mood than this" the younger man smiled at John. John glared at Behrad standing up from his seat and heading towards the door, as much as he liked the kid the last thing he wanted to do was sit and talk to Zari's younger brother about his and Zari's sex life "see you around squire" John passed by Behrad and headed out the door back to the comfort of her bedroom. Behrad shook his head as John made his exit and wondered what it was _his sister_ of all people saw in John.

He arrived back at Zari's door and entered the bedroom, she was awake and in the middle of fixing up the bed her long, dark hair hanging off her shoulders and her purple silk robe barely covering the curves of her body, stopping just above her thighs and giving John a perfect view of her wide hips and firm ass as she bent over the bed smoothing out the wrinkles in her silk bed sheets. "Morning" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back flush against his chest, "good morning, John" Zari smiled as she turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips. His hands roamed over her torso and down her sides until they came to rest on her butt pulling her hips against his and grinding his hardening erection against her, Zari felt his cock twitch inside his pants "calm down boy" she smiled at John "what had you up so early handsome? Besides your morning erection?" he lowered his head, seeing the unopened box of condoms on the floor beside his foot he bent down to pick it up. 

Her eyes followed his movement as he picked up the box, "damn it" Zari said as she turned around and sat down on the bed "well that answers my next question" John sighed as he sat down next to her. "Your not on birth control, are you luv?" she took a moment before answering " no John I'm not, I've never needed to be. The few guys I've been with in the past always just used condoms" "oi, I'll admit last night was the first time I've ever been careless and forgotten to use it. I think it was all the alcohol, I'll admit I haven't been _that_ hammered in awhile luv". Zari pushed her hair back behind her ears and turned to look at John who was staring at the floor avoiding all eye contact with her, Zari grabbed his hands and he looked up at her "It's okay John I'm not mad at you, we are both adults here and we are both responsible for what happened last night. This isn't your fault John." He looked into her eyes and moved in closer, "so you aren't mad at me?" "of course not John, just promise me that no matter what happens next we will figure it out together. That's all I'm asking is that you don't leave me alone in this John, can you promise me that?" "of course luv, you know my first thought this morning was leaving but I couldn't do it to you Zari. You deserve better than that, I love you Zari, at least I think I do" John smirked as she hit him on the shoulder, "you are a bastard sometimes you know that?" she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. John laid her down on the bed and climbed over her body kissing his way down her neck and opening her robe to reveal her perfect breasts running his hand down her chest and taking a hardened nipple bwtween his fingers causing her to moan "God, John!" "yes, luv?" "don't stop please" he smirked as he put her robe back in place and stood up from the bed. Zari looked up at him confused "you need to learn some self control luv" she scoffed and stood up from her place in the bed and pushed past John grabbing her shower items from her vanity and heading towards the door "I'm going to shower and don't you dare follow me" she smirked back at him and swayed her hips as she went off down the hallway knowing damn good and well he was watching her and she wouldn't be surprised if he somehow didn't beat her to the bathroom. John knew he better meet her in the bathroom or else, this woman was going to be the death of him and he was more than okay with it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex anyone? That's all I've got for this chapter, let me know if you want more of this story I'll keep it going as long as you all want. Just a quick heads up, this chapter is very sexually explicit and pretty much full of sex, proceed with caution. Enjoy!

John grabbed his black and red robe and went to join her in the bathroom, upon entering he saw Zari sliding her robe off revealing herself to him in nothing but his missing pair of boxers "so that's where those went, I was looking for those this morning" John smiled at her. "What? I can't borrow your clothes John?" Zari frowned up at him, "no luv it's alright you can borrow them whenever you want, they look much better on you anyway" John leaned down and kissed her on the lips placing his hands on her ass and pulling her closer to him. He loved the feel of her body against his and he moaned into her mouth as he slid his boxers over her ass and down her long legs, she pulled away smiling up at him and turned around from him and started the water working to get the right temperature. John unbuttoned his shirt throwing it off to the side, he dropped his pants and moved in behind Zari who was still bent over fiddling with the knobs on the shower. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her ass to his crotch, grinding his hard cock against her eliciting a loud moan from her. His erection was obvious to her as humped her from behind, "seriously John?! Is sex all you ever think about it?" "no luv, I think about other things too". Zari smiled as she broke from his grasp and stood up "I doubt that, now get in the shower" John obeyed and stepped inside the cubicle, she followed behind him closing the door. 

"I'll make a deal with you John.. if you give me a massage I might just have sex with you in here, what do you say Johnny do we have a deal?" "deal". She turned her back to him and he started rubbing slow circles on her shoulders and down her back, his touch was firm but not rough, he was very good at this and she filled that away for future use. His touch sent sparks throughout her body and she felt herself getting wet the lower he went and her nipples were starting to get hard again. She moaned as he applied pressure in all the right places, he moved his hands down to her lower back taking in the sight of her nice firm ass and lightly smacking it gaining a loud moan from her "JOHN" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his cock "you liked that didn't you pet?" "yes" came her shy reply. She had never experienced anything like this before, he spun her around and grabbed her soap and her loofah she had brought with her, he lathered it up and started to run it over her upper body taking time to stop and tease her breasts and nipples, she moaned at the contact disappointed when he moved on so soon. He was teasing her and as much as she hated it she loved it at the same time, every touch so precise and enough to drive her wild, suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of her. He started washing her legs "your a beautiful woman Zari" her face flushed red at the emotion in his voice, she gasped as he leaned forward and his mouth made contact with her hot, wet pussy his tongue coming out to play and darting inside of her. She grabbed a hold of his head taking his hair into her hands pulling it slightly "OH JOHN" she felt his fingers start to rub on her clit while his tongue worked her pussy, her legs were starting to get weak she put her hands against the wall and glass door of the shower trying to stabilize herself. Her moans were uncontrollable and filled the room he was driving her crazy with his tongue alone and she needed him inside of her NOW! "John, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you inside of me now!" she pulled his hair forcing him to comply "bloody hell woman" John grabbed his head rubbing the patch of hair she had pulled at, John grabbed her and forced her back into the wall behind her the water streaming down on them. He lifted her up putting her legs around his hips and dropped her down on his erection stopping her halfway down his hard cock "fuck John!" "yeah baby, you know you like taking this big cock" he released his grip and she slid down fully seated on his cock now, her pussy convulsed around him pulling him in deeper "fuck Zari". She wrapped her legs around his hips and crossed her ankles locking them into place.

Her pussy was so tight that John knew he wouldn't last much longer, he turned them around lifting Zari off the wall and slammed her against the wall on the opposite side of the shower away from the water Zari moaned out his name and he started thrusting even harder "fuck John, don't stop baby!". Every nerve was on fire in her body and her orgasm was threatening to come through any minute now, her clit hitting against his body in the best way possible making her moan "fuck John I'm going to cum baby, please don't stop!" he didn't know how much longer he could go before he came inside her again "I know luv, I can feel you baby. Cum for me Zari" John added his fingers into the mix rubbing at her clit while thrusting his hips up inside of her, he pushed down on her hips hitting deep inside her pussy. Zari felt her orgasm wash over her and she bit down on John's shoulder to stifle her moans of pleasure. John couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled his cock out of her tight, wet heat dropping her legs and caging her in with his arms against the wall. His cum landing on her stomach only to be washed away by the water still falling "fuck that was close" John chuckled kissing her on the neck and biting down on her skin, "I love you John" Zari lifted his chin up looking into his eyes "I love you too Zari, now lets finish this shower before the water gets cold".

Zari stepped out of the shower letting John finish up while she started gathering her blow dryer and curling iron, plugging them in she asked John "Curls or no curls?" John stepped out of the shower confusion all over his face "what?" she laughed "my hair, should I curl it or not?" he smirked and moved closer running his fingers through her damp hair "curl it, luv" came his reply. As she started on brushing her hair out John asked her "when.. when will you know if your, you know pregnant or not?" she smiled putting her brush down and looking at him "it will be at least 4 weeks or so, maybe 5. I'll know to test if I miss my next period" "okay, so until we know for sure this stays between us right?" "God yes, could you imagine if the team thought I might be pregnant? We would have to leave the ship to get away from Ava and her mom mode" John smirked "yeah I guess your right" he put his robe on and headed for the door "I'll see you in an hour or two" Zari glared at him "shut up John! This beauty takes time." she turned back to her mirror and John wondered off down the hall towards the bridge to see if anyone else besides Behrad was up now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers Sara is missing and an old flame of John's creates tension between him and Zari.

"Where in the hell are Constantine and Zari?!" Ava was stressed beyond relief and now half of her team was missing her team meeting, she looked over at Behrad "where is your sister?". Behrad looked at Nate and than back to Ava, "uhh I saw John earlier this morning but he was headed back to bed I guess" "I called for a team meeting over half an hour ago!" she shouted out "Gideon where is John?" before the AI could respond John strutted onto the bridge still dressed in his robe, "I'm right here love keep your bloody knickers on" John smirked looking over to the two younger men on the other side of the room. "Where the hell have you two been?", John glanced behind him "sorry Sharpie but you must still be high or drunk, there's only one of me love" Ava looked up in his direction letting out an exasperated sigh while Nate and Behrad giggled at John's comment, "where is Zari at? I called a team meeting 30 minutes ago?!" "settle down Sharpie she's just fixing her hair we just got out of the shower and in our defense Gideon never altered us about a meeting" John said "what the hell has you all worked up love?".

"Sara is missing John! We can't find her anywhere and her comms are down she can't be tracked or reached" Nate said he could tell Ava was on the verge of a mental breakdown, John looked at her "are you sure she is missing or does she just not _want_ to be found" Ava locked eyes with him "what the hell is that suppose to mean John?!". John was rarely intimidated by another human being but if looks could kill he would be a dead man right now, "all I'm saying is she could just be out handling something on her own, you know how she can be love" before anyone could speak Gideon appeared before them "I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Constantine but I can confirm that Captain Lance never made it back onto the ship last night" John thought for a moment "have you been able to track her at all love?" "no, I have not been able to pinpoint her location at all Captain Sharpe and I have exhausted every method thus far". Well this isn't good thought John, he couldn't remember any significant details from the night before the things he could kind of remembered all happened _after_ they arrived back on the ship, "John do you have any spells that can help us track her? Nate asked before he could respond Gideon's voice rang out again "I'm sorry Mr. Constantine but Ms. Tarazi is requesting your presence in her bedroom" Ava rolled her eyes "oh my God, John you stay here I need you right now Behrad?" he looked over at Ava "go and get your sister, we need all hands on deck here and the longer Sara is missing the less likely we are to find her alive" Behrad nodded and headed out to find his sister leaving Ava, John, and Nate on the bridge, lucky for Mick he was off with Lita spending some quality father/daughter time and blissfully unaware of the situation on the Waverider. "Look love I know you are upset about Sara but you need to simmer down Sharpie, if you stay like this much longer you'll blow a fuse" John smirked, Nate shook his head knowing John was about to get all of Ava's pent up frustration thrown at him "oh I'm sorry Mr.Prefect, you know maybe if you and your little girlfriend in there hadn't have been in such a hurry to get to bed last night she would have noticed that Sara was missing! She was the only sober one of us last night" John turned his head and looked at her "oh so now It's mine and Zari's fault that she is missing? How do you come to that conclusion..." before he could finish his sentence Zari's voice cut through the air interrupting him "I wasn't aware that I was the team's babysitter" Zari directed towards Ava, "that's not what I meant Zari, I'm just saying you are usually more observant than us when it comes to who is around you". "Look I know you are worried about Sara but you can't blame me or anyone else in this room for what happened last night and I would really appreciate it if you left mine and John's relationship out of it. Everyone has their private lives here and sleeps around with whomever they want, whenever they want to and that includes you and Sara. If anyone should have noticed that she was missing it should have been you last night not me!" 

Zari doesn't know why Ava's comment about her and John pissed her off so much but she wasn't going to be blamed for what happened just because she was the only sober one last night, "if i could say something love" John walked up behind Zari placing his hands on her shoulders "you need to remember who Sara Lance is and what she is capable of, I know we need to find her but she's missing less than twelve hours now she is tough, and smart she's a former assassin who was resurrected from the dead, we have time to come up with a plan but first we need to find her." Behrad looked over at Ava "John's right Ava, Sara knows we'll come looking for her until than she'll be fine, do you have a spell that can help us locate her?" John smiled "I'll see what I can do squire" Ava's eyes lit up remembering the time John helped her and Gary find the team when Sara was possessed by the Death Totem, "oh my God John! You located her before, you said since you and Sara share some metaphysical connection that your souls had become one after you slept togeth..." she stopped shy of ending her sentence when Zari pulled away from John "what the hell John?!" Zari turned to face him "oh God" Behrad sighed and stepped away from the couple who were inches away from him, "John look at me!" he lifted his head and locked eyes with Zari, why did Ava choose _now_ to bring up him and Sara? "Did you sleep with Sara?" he stammered for a moment before he answered her "yes we slept together but it was just once and it happened over two years ago, it didn't mean anything to me love. We... we were just finding to find some calm in the storm is all."

"That line isn't going to fly with her" Nate mumbled "shut up bro" Behrad hissed across the room at him, Zari straightened her back and composed herself before turning to look at Ava "I hope that you find Sara but if you don't mind I'm going to sit this one out" tears were starting to gather in her eyes and threatening to spill out and Ava's heart broke at the sight of the younger woman in front of her, she felt terrible for bringing up old baggage from John's past that didn't mean anything and for embarrassing poor Zari in front of the team "that's fine Zari take all the time you need" Ava said and smiled softly in her direction. Zari turned around and started to walk away, she pushed past John unable to look at him, John grabbed her by the arm before she could get completely by him "Zari I''m..." "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she brought her hand up and slapped him across the cheek her hand hurting immediately from the violent force of her slap "bloody hell" John grabbed his reddening face and Nate ran over to his side afraid of what John's reaction might be, Behrad started after his sister "your a bastard John" she said before disappearing around the corner "shh Zari leave him alone" Behrad told her as he caught up to her and guided her further down the hall "seriously? Are you taking his side Behrad?" she asked "of course not Z but let's think about this okay? Are you really surprised that he slept with someone else on the ship? I mean it is John Constantine after all. Besides he didn't know 'you' back than" he smiled down at his sister "it's not so much the fact that he slept with her Behrad, it's the fact that no one told me before now! Why was it such a big freaking secret if it didn't mean anything to him?" she looked at him waiting for an answer "no one mentioned it because of Ava it had nothing to do with you Z. When John first joined the team him and Ava always had this tension between them, she was jealous over the fact that Sara asked him to be a part of the team and he took every opportunity he could to rub it in, you know how irritating John can be. He loves pissing people off and getting them worked up" she laughed at his comment about John, that was true John could be annoying and a bit of an arrogant bastard. "John hadn't mentioned it since you joined the ship actually" Behrad looked at her "what do you mean?" she asked, "he hasn't brought it up since he met you Zari not even to Ava, I could be wrong here sis but I think he really likes you and cares about you. You've had him wrapped around your finger since day one, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." he wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her "give him a chance Zari".

Meanwhile on the bridge Nate stood beside John "are you alright bro?" "yeah mate I'm good" he rubbed his face "she has one hell of a right hand though I'll give her that" John smirked and than turned to Ava "ta for that love, I really needed another problem to deal with" "oh I'm sorry John. I didn't know she was unaware of your and Sara's random hookup" Nate came between them "guy's come on we need to move on, Sara is missing and the clock is ticking here how about we regroup and meet back here in an hour. That gives me and John time to do some research and you and Gideon can see if you find anything about the area we were in and see if there are more missing person cases in that area maybe there's a lead there somewhere we just haven't found it yet." John agreed "that's a good idea old son, I need to find Zari and straighten this mess out" he turned on his heels and exited the room in search of the Tarazi siblings. "You know he's going to be a real dick now since you pissed Zari off" Nate said to Ava who let out a sigh "yeah I know but he'll do it for Sara. Gideon pull up all the CCTV from the bar and it's surrounding area from last night" "right away Captain". Nate threw his hands up in defeat and retreated to the library to do some research about the area and any odd behavior or missing persons cases from the bar. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Zari work through his past and the team reaches out for help in their search of Sara.

John found Behrad and Zari in the lab, he was trying to help her beat him at some video game, he stood off to the side watching them interact with each other. She was laughing at some comment her brother had made and John cleared his throat to alert them to his presence "can we talk Zari?' his voice was thick with emotion and his voice cracked when he said her name. Behrad stood up "I'll give you guys a minute" and he left the room, Zari put her controller on the table in front of her but didn't turn to acknowledge John. He slowly approached the couch motioning to the empty seat "mind if I sit with you love?" "do whatever you want John, my feelings don't matter to you anyway" she stated rather bluntly. "What do you want me to say Zari? Do you want me to say I'm sorry that I slept with someone else in a timeline where you didn't even exist?" What did she want him to say? Really? "No John I don't care about the fact you slept together I'm mad that I was the _last_ person to know about it and when I did find out about it, it didn't even come from you and I found out in front of the whole team! Do you know how it feels to be embarrassed like that?!" John didn't think about that, "if it didn't mean anything why didn't you tell me, why was it such a big secret John?" he sat down beside her "I didn't tell you because I thought you would be mad or jealous and I didn't want to risk losing you or hurting your feelings over a one night stand" she looked at him "of course I'm going to be jealous John but I would get over it. All you had to do was be honest I don't like secrets John they ruin relationships and I don't want that happening to us. You should have just said "oh by the way I shagged Sara while we were stranded in an insane asylum!" she smiled at him. "How did you know where we were?" "Behrad told me, he told me the whole story and that's what makes me so mad John. I should be hearing it from you, not Ava and not Behrad." He took her hand in his looking into her eyes "I'm so sorry Zari, if I had known it was going to hurt you like this I would have told myself I just didn't think it mattered anymore because it never meant anything to me or Sara but you do love, you mean everything to me Zari and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and that you had to find out that way" she sighed and looked over at him "it's okay John, I frogive you just promise me there won't be anymore secrets between us?" "no more secrets I promise" she leaned in and kissed him placing her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to her kiss. 

"Gross" Behrad sat down next to John picking up his controller "if your going to make-out with your boyfriend at least go to your own room sis", John smiled at him as Zari retorted "grow up B there is nothing gross about a kiss" to prove her point she leaned over John giving Behrad a kiss on his cheek "come on Z don't do that" he pulled away from her "now get out of here, I only have 45 minutes to play my game and I want to beat this level!". John stood up and offered his hand to Zari "come on love, I still need to get dressed and than I need your help going through my spell books" she laughed "you go get dressed handsome and I'll head to the library" "deal, I'll see you there love" he winked at her and walked off down the hallway, Zari took a moment to admire him strut down the hall before she turned around and headed off to the library. Her and John had gone through every book he had, he attempted several spells but was unsuccessful "what about the spell you used the last time?" "that one won't work this time love, last time I tracked the Waverider because Mallus wouldn't let me near Sara's soul" he slammed down the book he had been reading "damn it, we have to be missing something here. She can't just disappear into thin air without a trace." Gideon called for the Legends to assemble in the parlour. 

John poured himself a double shot of whiskey and downed it in a matter of seconds he put his glass down and started to refill it "really John?" Zari said looking at him "sorry love" he put the bottle down and sat on the edge of the desk Zari was currently sitting at, Nate was in the arm chair while Behrad was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed "is he sleeping?" Nate asked quietly. "No bro, I'm just resting my eyes", Ava entered the room and their attention turned to her "alright team tell me what you have" she said looking to John and Nate hoping for some good news "I'm sorry Sharpie I used every trick and spell I have, we even tried a few new ones but I couldn't get anything on her" John's hand was shaking and he felt slightly dizzy "are you okay John?" Ava asked her voice laced with concern. Zari looked over and saw him swaying unsteadily on his feet "John?" "I'm all good love just worn down from all the magic is all" she knew he was lying for Zari's benefit but she didn't press him any further she had caused enough trouble between them today, "here John take my seat" Nate stood up and guided John to his seat "thanks mate" John breathed a sigh of relief as his back hit the chair and Zari stood beside him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Oh one more thing Sharpie I was able to lock onto Sara's location outside the bar but only in the parking lot which I found to be odd, she isn't still in the parking lot that we are aware of it's like she was picked up out of the air or something" he mumbled out suddenly feeling exhausted something was draining all his energy and he felt like he was about to pass out. That wasn't what Ava had wanted to hear but at least Constantine had tried and now he was paying the price for it if his body language and behavior was any indication he was in for a rough night, Ava didn't realize the effects magic had on the human body until she saw John on deaths door after summer camp. Nate spoke up "okay guys I think I may have something here and it's going to sound crazy so just let me finish before you say anything" the team nodded and he continued "I was doing some research and I came across this theory that deals with magic and space, magic can be used on humans, animals, and objects but not with extra terrestrial life, at least not that I'm aware of" he looked over to John "I've never heard of it in my lifetime" John grunted doubling over in pain "bollocks" "John what's wrong?" Zari said kneeling in front of him his face had turned white and his breathing was heavy "I'm gonna be sick" Nate picked him up "Gideon prepare the med bay" he took John in his arms and headed down the stairs "right away Dr. Heywood" the team followed behind them. Nate placed John in the chair and hooked him to the monitors "what kind of spells did he try? Ava asked Zari, "I don't know but he did all of them back to back" Zari responded worry lacing her voice. 

Gideon sounded in the room "Mr. Constantine is suffering side effects of the magic he used, I have given him some medication to sedate him and I will continue to monitor his vitals, he has no life threatening injuries and I suspect he'll make a full recovery" they all sighed in relief "alright so before all this had happened you were saying something about aliens?" Behrad asked Nate "YES! I think Sara may have been abducted by aliens outside the bar!" Nate was smiling "really Nate? Aliens?" Zari said skeptical of his theory. Ava had to be losing her mind they had faced some odd things in the past but did aliens actually exist? She had never heard of an incident with them before, "you're insane like officially insane! Do you even have a PhD?" Zari asked him when they all jumped at John's voice "actually love he may have a point" John coughed out "I've dealt with demons, witches, and the devil but I've never encountered alien life before and so far Sara has disappeared off the face of the earth without one single trace of evidence. It can't be a kidnapping or a demonic possession there isn't any evidence and that isn't possible. Was there anything on the video Captain?" the team looked at Ava "no the camera outside the bar was terrible quality there was a bright light and glare I couldn't see anything and there was nothing inside of the bar". Nate and John looked at each other, Nate's eyes wide like a child on Christmas morning "Gideon playback the video from the parking lot" Nate yelled in excitement. The video appeared in front of them as John faded back into unconsciousness as the medicine kicked in, the video was terrible quality but Nate could see the lights clear as day "those look like lights from a spaceship bro!" Behrad said to Nate "Gideon what are those lights from?" the AI was silent for a moment while scanning the video "I'm sorry Dr. Heywood I'm not sure, but they look like lights from a ship similar to mine". Zari scoffs "you two are such nerds. Let's say it is aliens, how are we going to fight them?", Ava shook her head "I don't know, John won't be any help it's outside of his area of expertise not to mention he is knocked out cold and in no position to fight right now and the rest of us aren't much better off right now" she sighed "can we even go to space in this?" she asked "Yes, we've been to space once before" Nate replied "Gideon can handle it, maybe call Team Flash and see if they would be able to help?" he added, "that's a good idea, Gideon call Barry Allen, I'll take the call on the bridge please" she walked out of the med bay and went towards the bridge "who's Barry Allen?" asked Zari "I'll tell you later Z" Behrad smiled at her.

Ava entered the room "no one answered so I left a message hopefully they'll call back soon until than I want a game plan in place so we can get straight to work when it's time for us to make our move. Zari I want you to sit this one out even if we get their help this is a total unknown to all of us and I don't want to risk you getting hurt. It's too dangerous for someone new to be walking into without experience. I don't want to offend you here but I want you safe" she looked at Zari "I know Ava and I'll happily sit this one out but what about John"? They looked over at his sleeping form, "he'll sit this out too, his experience won't be any help in this situation and at least if he's here with you, you'll be protected if something goes wrong" Zari smiled glad her and John weren't going to be a part of this mission, Zari had to be careful in case she was pregnant but she couldn't tell the team that, her and John had decided to keep it a secret until they knew for sure she was pregnant and they were a long way from that right now. "Should they even stay on the ship? What if we get killed and they take over the Waverider?" Behrad asked Ava. Zari thought for a moment "we could go back to his mansion, we should be safe there and that way you guys will know where to find us when the mission is over" "what about Astra?" Nate asked "will she mind you guys staying there" "she doesn't have much of choice in the matter, I mean it is John's house after all" Zari smiled at Nate. Ava clapped her hands together "okay it's settled then, Gideon set a course for Constantine's mansion in the year 2020". "Right away Captain". 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team drops Zari and John off with Astra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut or sex this time, please don't kill me :)

Upon arriving at Constantine's mansion the Legend's were greeted by Astra Logue "I should have known I'd be seeing you again so soon Johnny" she smiled at Nate who was helping John up the stairs and into the house, he was still unsteady on his feet and could barely stand even with Nate's assistance "it's nice to see you haven't burned the place down yet love" he smiled in her general direction as they walked past her and into the living room "bollocks" John cursed under his breath as Nate sat him down on the couch. Nate sat on the coffee table in front of John "what's wrong John?" he asked "I can't bloody see my vision won't focus in on anything" Astra approached the couch and sat down beside John "let me guess you used too much magic again?" she smirked at John "piss off" he said laying down and stretching his legs out forcing Astra up to keep him from laying on her lap "now John is that any way to treat someone who is trying to help you?" John grunted "I just want to sleep right now love". Astra looked at Nate "is he going to be alright?" she asked concern lacing her voice "yeah he'll be fine, Gideon said all his vitals were normal he was just suffering some side effects from the magic he was using earlier it just takes time to work itself out of his system".

Behrad was helping Zari bring in the last of her suitcases which she claimed only contained her 'essential items' that she absolutely couldn't live without, "there" he said dropping her bag down on the hardwood floor of John's bedroom "careful Behrad! Those are fragile" she scolded him "come on sis, Ava wants us downstairs you can organize this mess later" he smiled at her and they headed to the kitchen to meet the team. "Alright, Zari we are headed to Central City to meet with Team Flash and see if they can help us, you guys take care of each other, we will keep in touch as much as possible to keep you updated. Take care of John and try to keep him out of trouble" Ava smiled at her and Astra "we will do our best" Astra laughed while Zari looked at them "you guy's be careful out there and I hope you find Sara" she looked over at Nate "you take care of my baby brother" she hugged Behrad tears starting to fall from her eyes "I love you Zari" he said before heading for the door. Zari and Astra waved goodbye from the porch as the Legend's boarded the Waverider and disappeared into the night sky, they went back into the house and Zari went to check on John who was still sleeping on the couch, she found Astra in the kitchen fixing a cup of tea she sat down at the counter "would you like some tea or coffee?" Astra asked her "no thank you". Zari hadn't spent much alone time with her and she was suddenly nervous, everyone knew about her and John's relationship and Astra was close to him as well, what if she didn't approve of her and John being together? That would make things very awkward and tense Zari sighed. 

Astra could tell Zari was nervous but she didn't know why, she liked Zari she could tell her and John were happy together and Zari was good for him. She had managed to make him stop smoking and noticed John seemed more happy with Zari in his life, Astra decided to break the ice "can I ask you something Zari?" she looked over at Astra "of course" she replied "how long have you and John been together"? Oh shit, Zari wasn't expecting that, "well I guess officially it's been like 24 hours" Zari smiled while Astra giggled "but I've been attracted to him since we were stranded in that boarding house in the 1940's" Zari smiled thinking back to that night and how close she and John had been to kissing before Nate and Ava busted through the door, "yeah I owe you both an apology for sending all those, what did you call them? Encores? after you guys" Astra said and smiled at Zari "it's alright, all is forgiven now there's no need for any apologies tonight" Zari returned her smile. "He makes you happy" Astra blurted out "I can see it in his eyes it's like your the only woman in the world" Zari smiled "we make each other happy, I'm happy to have him in my life" she looked at Astra "are you happy he brought you back from hell?" Zari asked. Astra thought for a moment before answering "I am, hell was lonely even for a top dog like myself. I thought that I was happy down there but when I got on earth I realized that I didn't know what happiness was until Gary and I talked that night before the Fate's killed me" before Zari could respond a loud crash sounded from the living room.

"Oh bloody hell" John groaned laying on the floor, "what the hell John?" Astra scolded him as her and Zari went to help pick him up and get back onto the couch. "Where do you think your going?" Zari asked "well I thought about going to the bathroom but I lost my balance when I stood up and ended up on the damn floor instead" he moaned grabbing his neck "can you see anything?" Zari asked "a little bit love, enough to move around here anyway I just don't have any balance". Zari looked at Astra "do you think you can help me get him to the bathroom?" "yeah I think we can do it" Astra took John's left side and Zari took his right and they slowly made their way down the hall. Astra stepped out of the bathroom to give him some privacy while Zari insisted on staying with him to make sure he didn't fall over "do you want to go back to the couch or do you want to go to your bedroom?" she asked as John was finishing up "I don't know love, can we make it up the stairs? I would really love to sleep in my own bed while I'm here" he stated feeling dizzy again "if i sleep on that old couch I won't be able to walk tomorrow" he admitted, getting old was hell on his body and his lifestyle certainly didn't help any. John finished up and they slowly started out the door and into the hallway where Astra was waiting, John was walking along with Zari holding his hand "he wants to go upstairs" she told Astra "of course he does" she replied knowing this would end in a disaster "he's moving much better now than when you guy's first got here" Astra told Zari as they reached the staircase. "Okay John, put your arms around us and let's go slow. Take as much time as you need, the last thing you need is to fall down these stairs" Zari told him, "it wouldn't be the first time love" he winked at her and they started ascending the stairs slowly, stopping here and there for him to catch his breath. 

They made it to the top without incident and got him to his bed, Zari fluffed his pillows and propped them up against the headboard she reached into one of her bags and pulled out a bottle of pills that Gidget had sent with her for John's pain, "I'll go get him some water" Astra disappeared out the door and Zari took two pills out of the bottle handing them to him. "Here, Astra went to get some water" he eyed the pills and popped them in his mouth swallowing them down in one gulp "don't need any love" he smiled at her, "Jesus John, you're going to choke doing that" she sat down next to him on the bed "how are you feeling?" she asked "like I got hit by a fucking truck" he said leaning his head against his pillows "thank you for looking out for me Zari" she smiled and leaned in rubbing his chest "it's no problem John, I love you and I'll always be here to look after you". Astra entered the room with a glass in her hand and brought it to John "here you go" she said "put it on the table love, I don't need it right now" she looked over at Zari "he already swallowed the pills" Astra shook her head and sat the glass down, she was glad to see John still awake and interacting with them again she was worried when he came through the door, his body was almost lifeless and he looked like he was half dead she honestly didn't know if he would survive or not. Magic was dangerous when overused and John of all people knew better than to abuse it like that. 

"I'm glad your back from the dead John" she said. John smiled at her "oi, it's going to take more than a little magic to kill me love" she smiled back at him "if you say so John". Astra yawned "you can go to bed love, don't stay up on my account" he said to her, she looked at Zari "are you good if I go to bed?" "yeah we'll be fine" "goodnight Zari" Astra walked over to John and placed her hand on his arm "goodnight Johnny" he looked at her and smiled "goodnight love" Astra left the room and headed down the hall leaving him and Zari alone. "Do you mind helping me out of these pants love?" Zari smiled and stood up removing John's boots and his socks, while he fumbled with his belt unable to pull it free from the buckle "bollocks" he said as Zari giggled at his clumsiness "here let me help you" he dropped his hands and let her work his belt loose, after she got that she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. She took his pants off him and sat down starting to unbutton his shirt "I hope your not trying to take advantage of an innocent man who's under the influence of narcotics?" he smirked at her trying to rile her up "I would never do such a thing Mr. Constantine" she smiled back at him "you need to get some rest and I have to unpack and organize all my things before the morning". John glanced around the room for the first time and took in all her bags "moving in, are we?" he asked seeing her three suitcases on the floor "shut up! I only brought what I couldn't live without" she clarified "if you say so love" John's voice sounded sleepy and his eyes had fluttered shut. Zari leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek "goodnight John" she whispered, she stood up and went over to her bags getting everything set up for her morning routine.

She walked into the master bathroom and set her hair products in place and started organizing his bathroom to her liking, next came her clothes John had a walk in closet and she couldn't wait to rearrange it. She opened the door and stepped inside turning on the light, it was basically empty except for a few white dress shirts and his signature black dress pants with a few ties scattered here and there. She moved all of his things to one side and put them together and than brought her two bags in, she hung her dresses first followed by her skirts, pants, and her blouses. She took her shoes out and placed them in the floor on her side and took her jewelry box and put in on the shelf above her clothes, satisfied with her work she decided to take a quick shower and join John in bed. She hurried through her shower routine and decided to call Ava and check in on the team, they had made it to Central City and were staying there for the night and would meet with Barry Allen and his team in the morning, she talked with Behrad and filled them all in on John's progress. After an hour on the phone she hung up and went to bed. John was sound asleep as she laid down next to him, she was exhausted and it didn't take long for her to doze off. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead proceed with caution and enjoy!

Zari awoke the next morning curled up against John's back his breathing was still slow and steady indicating he was still asleep, she rolled over and picked up her phone _3:52 AM,_ why was she even awake? She sighed laying her phone back down determined to get a few more hours of sleep, she put her arm around John and cuddled up against his back, dozing back off in a matter of minutes. 

As Zari was drifting back to sleep in the U.K. the Legends were in Central City awaiting their meeting with Barry Allen. Ava and Nate had just arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, she was worked up as usual and Nate just hoped they would get something good from this meeting. "Hey guys!" Barry greeted them as they walked into the lab "Mr. Allan, I am Ava Sharpe" before she could finish her introduction Barry cut her off "yeah I remember your Sara's girlfriend, correct?" he smiled at her "hey Nate it's good to see you again. So what brings you guys by? Cisco said something about aliens". Nate looked at him "Sara is missing and we haven't been able to find her, we can't even track her location through Constantine and he overworked himself using magic and was pretty messed up yesterday from it" Barry sighed "wow that's scary but I'm not sure what I can do for you" he looked at Ava, "I fought aliens once before but they came to me, no tracking required" he smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Great so we're back to square one" Ava sighed she looked at Nate when Barry cut in "do you know where she was taken from?" "yeah we do and we know the general time she went missing too" Nate replied. "I pulled up some research last night after I found out you were coming by, aliens are somewhat predictable when it comes to abductions they have a system according to this" Barry handed her several pieces of paper "Sara should be returned to the exact location she was taken from when the aliens are done with her". "That's if she's still alive" Ava hated to say it out loud but it was a possibility at this point, Barry laughed and shook his head "Sara Lance is still alive trust me, I'm pretty sure she is impossible to kill as far as I am concerned" Nate smirked but remained quite at Ava's side, "why don't you go back there and set a trap, see if maybe it happens again. Maybe that's one of their ' go to locations' for abductions" he suggested. Barry walked Ava and Nate out "thanks for your help bro" Nate hugged him, "anytime, sorry I couldn't be more helpful but you'll find her" as they boarded the Waverider Barry bid them farewell "you guys take care of each other, I'm sure she will be fine Ava, Sara is a tough woman with a lot of deadly skills". 

"So what's the plan Captain?" Behrad asked as her and Nate entered the bridge, "Gideon set a course for _The Hole_ at the exact time and date that Sara was abducted" Ava said. Nate and Behrad exchanged a glance with one another "Ava that may not be the best plan, we really shouldn't interact with our past selves" Behrad told her "I agree Captain" Nate added before Gideon chimed in "I agree Captain Sharpe, I must remind you there will be repercussions if your future self interferes with your past self". "Guys I know this may not be the best plan but I honestly don't know what else to do anymore" she was exhausted "how about we just start with some recon work and just go from there" Behrad suggested "B you are a genius" Ava smiled at him "thanks" he said "Gideon set a course for _The Hole_ please" Right away Captain".

 _Back to the United Kingdom._ Zari was awoken with a start when she felt John jerk away from her in the bed, she opened her eyes removing her arm from around his body. He was in the middle of another nightmare, the first time she had experienced him having one she attempted to wake him up which had freaked him out even more and it took longer for her to calm him down so Gidget had advised her against waking him. Instead she decided to calm him down by rubbing slow circles on his back and whispering to him in a soft, low voice "it's alright John, you are safe here" he was thrashing around pretty bad trying to fight off some unknown demon in his dreams. He tensed at her touch but she continued rubbing his back "shh it's okay John, it just a dream" she whispered as calmly as she could. He relaxed at the sound of her voice breaking through his ears "you're safe here John, I won't let anything hurt you" he mumbled something in his sleep and became still.

John woke up to the sun shining into his bedroom window "bloody hell" he groaned covering his eyes from the bright light with his arm, at least his vision was back he thought to himself as he rolled over in the bed and away from the sun. He was met with the sight of Zari sleeping next to him, he smiled and cuddled up behind her placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her body close against his "good morning" he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss behind her ear and one to her neck she moaned in response to his kisses and rolled over to face him, "good morning handsome" she smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back tracing his tongue against her lips asking for entry into her mouth which she granted almost immediately, their tongues fought for dominance inside her mouth before he relented and let her win. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth before pulling her lips away from his. 

She placed her hand on his bare chest "how are you feeling?" she asked him looking into his brown eyes, "much better love" he smiled at her "thank you for taking care of me last night, if it wasn't for you and Astra I don't know what I would have done". She returned his smile "it's okay John we didn't mind helping you", John put his hands on her hips and pulled her body towards his, pulling her into another heated kiss. Zari moaned into his mouth when he ground his hips against her's and she felt his morning erection brush against her thigh, she pulled her head away from his "you need to calm down before you hurt yourself again" she told him trying to untangle herself from his grasp. He wouldn't let her go and wrapped his arm's and leg around her "come on John let me go" she laughed "what if I don't want to love?" he smirked down at her, knowing she would do anything for him if he asked her too. She stopped struggling and looked at him "what do you want John?" he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, "I want you Zari" he whispered to her running his hands down her silk clad body and resting them on her butt. 

She looked down at him "I don't want to hurt you John" she said still worried about him, "you won't hurt me love and even if you do I'll probably like it" he smirked thrusting his hips up off the bed, she ran her hands down his stomach and into his boxers grabbing his hard erection and he grunted underneath her, his cock pulsing in her hand "fuck" she smiled and started stroking him up and down slowly "you like that Johnny?" she asked smiling at him and he nodded his head for her to continue. She removed her hand and started pushing his boxers down his legs, kissing her way down his body as she removed them and threw them to the side of his bed than she removed her own underwear and positioned herself back on his lap, her legs spread on either side of his hips and started rubbing her wet pussy against his hard cock eliciting a moan from him. "God Zari, you are so wet love" he grunted grabbing a hold of her hips hard enough to leave bruises "shh, try not to wake the whole house baby" she teased him, she loved teasing John in the bedroom and his reactions to her movements turned her on even more and made her even more wet between her thighs. She leaned down and whispered into his ear "I'm going to ride you until you can't take anymore and you beg me to let you cum" he smirked at her "we'll see about that love" he grabbed her hips and thrust up inside her in one stroke making her scream out his name "John!" "yeah Zari that's it baby, say my name" he pulled almost all the way out of her tight pussy before pushing back in again. Damn him she thought to herself, as much as she wanted him to continue what he was doing she had to stop him before she was the one begging him to let her cum, she grabbed his arms and leaned over his body resting his hands above his head and holding them against the bed.

She started moving up and down his erection in a slow, steady pace kissing him on the neck and behind his ear biting down on his ear lobe before pulling her face away from his "fuck" he grunted "I told you that I bite too John" she smiled sweetly at him reminding him of her words not so long ago when they turned his mansion into a sorority house, he attempted to thrust up off the mattress and increase the pace when she locked his hips in hers, "no Johnny I'm in charge right now. I'll set the pace and you'll lay back and enjoy or you'll get nothing at all, is that understood?" he whined in protest "your going to be the death of me" he said "fine, your in charge... for now". She started bouncing up and down in his lap and his hands flew to her hips holding them hard enough to leave more bruises "shit" he mumbled under his breath, she leaned forward and put her hands on his chest giving her more leverage over him to change the angle of penetration and make him support some of her weight so she could increase her speed. She could feel every inch of him inside her tight pussy and moaned at the feeling of him rock hard inside of her. John felt her pussy convulse around him "fuck Zari, I'm about to cum" he told her his hands moving down to her thighs leaving his fingerprints on her bare skin, "that's it John, cum for me baby" she leaned down and kissed him to quite his moans that were getting louder as his orgasm quickly approached. He started thrusting his hips up to meet hers chasing his release, he was hitting her clit just right and she could feel her own orgasm building. John grunted again and pulled his lips from hers " baby I'm about to cum, can I cum now?" he asked her and she felt powerful hearing him beg her for his release, her own body was starting to cave to her own orgasm "cum for me John" she told him. He thrust into her three more times before he moved her off his lap shooting this thick load all over his own stomach "fuck" he grunted his cum still spilling out of the tip of his cock, "that was close love" he smiled over at her "yeah it was" she agreed. "Do you feel better now Mr. Constantine?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed "much better" he smiled at her. She stood up and put her robe on "where are you going?" he asked disappointed that she was leaving his bed so soon "I have a morning routine to maintain" she winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as much as possible this next week. I'll be on vacation so bear with me and check back for updates, I will finish this story for you guys I promise! Also, I know nothing about aliens or UFO's so I researched it for this and future chapters but this story is more about Zari and John. I don't plan on putting much into Sara's or the other Legend's storylines here it's just simply to move John and Zari's story along, this isn't intended to be a season 6 plot at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the same day as the events from Chapter 7, John reflects on his past and what his future with Zari holds and we get an update on Sara.

John got up out of the bed and grabbed his robe taking a moment to admire Zari's organization to his closet and how he literally had six items total compared to her whole side which was full from top to bottom, if these were just the essentials he would hate to see her closet at full capacity. He headed down the hallway to one of the guest bathrooms, "bloody hell" he said taking in his appearance in the mirror, his eyes had dark circles under them and he had bruises on his back and arms from where he had fallen in the floor the night before he had bruises on his neck and bite marks from Zari but he could live with those. He started a hot shower and stepped into the tub, he would never admit this to Zari but his body was still sore and stiff from yesterday and his head was throbbing right now this was worse than any hangover he had ever had. The hot water felt amazing as it hit his skin his thoughts trailed back to her, Zari Tarazi had entered his life and completely turned his world upside down. When he first met her he thought she was a spoiled little brat with a fortune at her disposal who didn't care about anyone but herself, he couldn't stand to be around her until Romeo and Juliet happened. That night on stage when they kissed he was under her trance and started noticing her in a new way, her smile, her laugh, her hair (God how he loved her long dark hair), her whole persona was just captivating him in a way that no one had ever done before. He fell hard and fast when they were stranded in the 1940's together and when she landed on top of him and he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes she had him wrapped around her finger, from that moment on he would do anything for that woman. How had he become so whipped in such a short amount of time? This wasn't like John Constantine, he was a bastard who would sacrifice his own soul to get what he wants and yet here he was with Zari and Astra the two most important people in his life now, "fuck" he said realizing he was screwed. He had fallen in love with Zari and was accepting the fact that they were going to be together no matter what, after the accident a few nights ago he was anxious to find out if she was pregnant or not. He honestly didn't know what he wanted he had never thought of himself as father hell he couldn't take care of himself half the time how the hell was he going to take care of a baby but than again he hadn't left in the middle of the night yet either which meant a part of him _wanted_ this.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel from the shelf and drying his body off followed by his hair, he went back to his room to get some clean clothes. He entered the room and heard the water running in the bathroom, he peaked in the door and saw Zari running water for her bath "care for some company my pet?" he asked startling her "Jesus John!" she gasped "don't scare me like that" she scolded him "sorry love I didn't mean to spook you" he entered the room and leaned against the sink watching her drop her robe and sit in the tub. "You're beautiful Zari" he smiled at her "knock it off John, you've already had enough excitement this morning" she picked up her washcloth and dipped it in the water before picking up her bottle of bodywash and adding some to her cloth. "No I mean it baby, you are truly beautiful" he looked down at the floor his cheeks turning red at his confession, he's so adorable she thought to herself watching him stand there "you know you can come in and sit if you want to, there's no need in standing there". He walked over and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet watching her wash herself off "can I ask you something?" he blurted without thinking, she smiled and looked over at him "of course John, you can ask me anything?" he thought for a moment before speaking up "do you want to have a baby with me? I mean I'm not exactly father material in case you hadn't noticed" he sounded angry and disappointed but not at her it was directed at himself like it always was, Zari hated this side of John, he always blamed himself for everything bad that happened in his life even when it wasn't his fault. "John look at me" he looked down at her and she locked eyes with him "if I am pregnant we are in this together 100%, you understand me?" he nodded his head "good now don't bring it up again, if I didn't want to have a baby with you John I wouldn't have asked you to stay with me. Besides we don't even know if we are pregnant yet, you could be getting worked up for no reason" she smiled at him knowing he had another question by the look on his face "what is it now John?" he smirked "you know me too well Zari" he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before asking his next question "when will we know?". "Within the next couple of weeks, if I don't start my period this week we can start testing 7 days later" she leaned in and kissed him again than pulled away slowly looking into his eyes "now go get back in the bed you look like hell" he frowned "ta for that" he stood up and left her to finish up without him. 

As much as he wanted to say Zari was wrong the bed was the best place for him right now, his hip was stiff and his back was killing him he had drained all of his energy this morning. He grabbed some boxer briefs from one of the drawers and put them, throwing his robe on the floor and crawled into bed getting under the covers making himself comfortable. He was about to doze off when a knock sounded on the bedroom door as Astra peeped her head in the room "good morning love" he greeted her as she stepped in the room "good morning John, how are you feeling today?" she asked "better than yesterday that's for sure" he winked at her. "Where are you off to so early?" he inquired "I thought I would explore the city a little while it's still early, there's less people out at this time", Astra was ready to get out and start living her life but first she needed to know where she was going and how to get there. He smiled at her "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself love, you deserve to be happy" she looked down at the floor and than back up to John "same goes for you Johnny. You don't have to keep punishing yourself for me or for anyone from your past. We are all human and we all make mistakes it's just a part of life John" he looked down at the foot of the bed trying to avoid Astra's eyes "you deserve happiness too John and Zari makes you happy" she sat down on the bed next to him tears forming in her eyes "magic has already made you lose people you love and care about John and that includes me and my mother, don't add Zari to that list she loves you John and I know you love her. I was afraid you weren't going to recover yesterday from your magical sickness and I know Zari was worried maybe its about time for the _great John Constantine_ to retire and enjoy his life for a change". John thought for a moment "was I really that bad off that you thought I was dying?" he looked her "it was pretty bad John, I was worried about you so that should tell you something" she smiled at him "anyway it's just something to think about, you had started this mission to save the world because of me and now here I am alive and well with you, maybe it's time to move on to the next chapter." John put his hand on her arm "thank you love I appreciate your concern and you are right maybe it is time for me to move on, I"ll think about" she wiped the tears from her face and stood up "I'll be back in a while" she told him walking towards the door "goodbye John" "goodbye love, be careful out there" he winked at her as she left the bedroom. 

Sara woke up and her body felt heavy and her head was pounding, it felt like a basketball was bouncing around inside her skull. What had happened to her and why had she ended up in the med bay, "Gideon turn off that bright light please" a few seconds went by and the light was still on and there was no response from Gideon. "Gideon?" Sara sighed and went to lift her arms so she could cover her eyes but she couldn't move "what the hell?" she managed to turn her head slightly and saw that she was strapped down to a metal table. Shit this definitely wasn't the med bay on the Waverider she thought to herself, where the hell was she? More importantly where was her team and what had happened last night? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Sara and Zari starts to question her emotional stability....

The legends landed near _The Hole_ and set out on foot to do some recon work, Nate and Behrad were talking about some UFO sightings in the area while Nate was telling them his story about fighting the Dominator's alongside team Flash and the Green Arrow. Ava was half listening to his rambling when Behrad stopped and knelled to the ground, picking up a small silver object "hey guy's look at this" he said holding the ring up for Ava to see. "That's one of Sara's rings" she grabbed it from him "so we are definitely headed in the right direction" Nate said looking around the empty parking lot "it still doesn't help us locate her" Behrad sighed standing up. "No but it's a start, I think we should come back tonight and see if they come out again" Ava looked over at Nate and B who were looking at her "what?" she asked "what good will it do us if one of us gets abducted too?" Nate asked, "we will be ready for them this time that is what will make the difference" she stated walking away "we will have our comms and be wearing our tracker's so Gideon can keep track of us" Behrad looked at her "I don't know Ava will a tracker even work in space?" he looked at Nate "I don't know but our comms worked in space when we were there the first time so I'm assuming it will" Nate answered "but Gideon will know for sure". The team headed back to put their plan into motion.

Meanwhile Sara was still trying to process where she was at and what had happened but her memory was too fuzzy, the last thing she could remember was being in the bar with her team when Charlie and her band had taken the stage. Her and the team were celebrating defeating the Fates and everyone was drinking and dancing, even John had been out on the dance floor with Zari at some point during the night but what had happened after that and where was her team at? Sara heard the big metal door creaking open and sensed two figures entering the room "look I don't know what's going on here, the least you could do is tell me where..." her sentence trailed off when two alien like creatures appeared over her body looking down into her eyes. Really aliens? Is this what her life was coming to now she thought to herself "what do you want from me?" she asked but she was met with silence before they brought a needle to her arm, she jerked away trying to get out of their reach but it didn't do any good she was still strapped down and couldn't move or fight them off. She felt the needle go in her vein and the medicine flow through her bloodstream. "No" she said as she started feeling lightheaded and her vision faded away within a matter of seconds her world went black and she passed out. 

**Back on the** **Waverider** "Alright guys are you ready?" Ava asked, Nate and Behrad both nodded their heads in agreement "ready Captain" Nate spoke up before they exited the ship and made their way to the bar. The plan was to return to The Hole that night and split up with Behrad covering the inside of the bar while Nate and Ava covered the parking lot looking for any signs of extraterrestrial life, they were all wearing comms and trackers so Gideon could monitor them in case they got separated during the night. "Man I wish Ray was here for this" Nate said "he would love this" Ava smiled thinking about the former Legend "yeah he would be incredibly useful right about now" she said. "B, how are things going on the inside" "so far so good Captain, I'm not seeing anything unusual" he replied "Nate let's split up and put some space in-between us in case they are looking for someone to pick up" he nodded and walked further into the dark lot and away from Ava and the building. The night was starting to fade into the early morning when Gideon's voice sounded through their earpieces "Captain Sharpe, I have detected some unusual activity and energy starting in your general area. I would advise you to proceed with caution", "alright boy's this is it, get ready". All of a sudden a bright beam appeared in the night sky "Behrad move outside now" Nate whispered in his microphone "already on it bro" Behrad quickly exited the bar and stopped just outside the door trying to stay in the shadows with a visual on the beam of light he saw a body appear "guy's someone is coming out" Ava was too far out to see it "Nate, Behrad move in closer but stay out of the beam" she instructed them while she made her way closer to them. Nate and Behrad slowly approached the UFO "can you tell what's happening?" Ava asked looking around to make sure she was still alone, "it looks like a woman is being brought down she's not moving though" Behrad told her "I think they are releasing her" Nate responded. Ava picked up her pace and moved in on her teams location hoping it was Sara being returned to earth when all of the sudden the sky went black and she stopped dead in her tracks "what's happening?" she asked "Ava we've got her, we have Sara" Nate responded, "oh thank God" she sighed "Gideon come to our location and prepare the med bay" "yes Captain Sharpe". "She's breathing but she's been sedated" Behrad informed Gideon "I think she's alright though" Ava reached them and pushed past Nate to get to Sara, tears were falling from her eyes "oh Sara thank God your alive" she leaned down and kissed her cheek happy to be touching and seeing her again. "Come on lets get her on the ship" Behrad helped Ava to her feet and Nate lifted Sara off the pavement and carried her onto the ship headed to the med bay, as Gideon completed her scan she informed the team that Captain Lance didn't suffer any physical injuries but she had have blood work drawn and had been exposed to different chemicals unknown to the AI. "Her sedation should wear off in the next two to four hours and I expect her to make a full recovery" Gideon informed the team, Ava breathed a sigh of relief "thank you Gideon" she looked over to the boys "what now?" B asked her "now we wait until she's awake than we will go from there, you guy's did good tonight. Go rest I'll let you know when she wakes up". 

The boys left Ava and Sara alone and headed to the lab together while Ava sat down next to Sara taking her hand and kissing her knuckles "I"m glad to have you back babe" she whispered leaning in and giving Sara a soft kiss on the lips. Behrad was in the middle of kicking Nate's ass at some video game when Gideon interrupted them "I"m sorry to interrupt you Mr. Tarazi but your sister is trying to contact you" B jumped up from his seat "put her on Gideon", Zari's form appeared before him and he smiled at her "hey sis how's it going?" she smiled happy to see him "it's going fine I was worried about you and wanted to check in, any word on Sara yet?". Nate stared at her figure thinking about how beautiful she looked, John was a lucky little shit that was for sure "yeah we actually found her about an hour ago, they dropped her back off tonight and we brought her back to the ship. We're just waiting for her to wake up but Gideon says she'll be okay", Zari was relived at his words both because Sara was okay and because that meant her baby brother wouldn't be risking his life to fight off aliens, "that's great B! I'm glad she is going to be okay". Behrad thought for a moment before he asked his next question "how about you, how is John doing?" she smiled at the sound John's name "he's doing okay certainly better than yesterday, his vision is back and he can stand and walk on his own again but he's extremely worn down and tired" she felt tears in her eyes as she looked at John lying in the bed dark circles still under his eyes. She sounded heartbroken and Behrad felt terrible seeing her so upset "I'm sure he'll be fine sis, it just takes time. If you want you could probably bring him back to the Waverider and have Gideon check him out again to make sure nothing has changed" she wiped the tears from her face and forced at a smile towards him "yeah I might suggest that when he wakes up again I'm just a mess right now. My emotions have been all over the place" she laughed trying to lighten the mood, "anyway I'll let you go, I just wanted to check in with you I love you B" he smiled at her "I love you too Zari, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon" she blew him a kiss before her she disappeared.

Behrad sat back on the couch with Nate "I don't think she's coming back" Nate looked at him "what do you mean?" Nate asked him "she would have usually jumped at the chance to return but she didn't even act like she wanted to come back when I mentioned it to her just now, and she was so fast to agree with Ava's plan and leave before we went after Sara, it's just not like her bro" he sighed and hung his head. Nate looked at him "maybe its for the best bro, you know how it is here people come and go. Maybe it's time for John to leave and she wants to be with him. It doesn't mean she loves you any less or doesn't want to be around you, you know that right?". Behrad thought for a moment John had been here a long time for him, he was never one to stay in one place too long and two years was a long time in his book. As much as Behrad didn't want his sister to leave he wanted her to be happy and being with John made her happy. Maybe it was for the best, "I know that I just enjoyed her being here and how it had changed her" he looked at Nate who smiled back at him "it will be alright bro, knowing John he won't be able to completely walk away from this life and I'm sure he'll be willing to help when Sara needs him again". "Probably, now let's finish this game" Behrad told Nate pushing his thoughts about Zari away for now. Zari was still sitting in the chair next to John's bed, why was she so emotional all of the sudden? John was fine so why was she upset and crying over nothing, was all this time travelling and stress finally starting to get the best of her? That had to be it she was ready to have a mental breakdown, she laughed at the thought. She got up and walked over to check on John, he was still asleep so she decided to let him be, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be tying Sara's storyline up in the next chapter so we can focus on John and Zari's future together...


	10. Chapter 10

Zari sat at the table flipping through a magazine sipping her hot tea she was feeling drained and just wanted to crawl back into bed. She had cried at least eight times in the last hour and she didn't know why, maybe she was missing the familiarity of the Waverider and her brother. She had heard John up and moving around upstairs a few minutes ago and she honestly just wanted to be alone right now so she decided to get up and take a walk around the neighborhood, she put on her light jacket, scribbled him a note on a piece of paper so he wouldn't think she ran out on him and headed out the door. Astra's words kept playing over and over in John's mind, he did deserve to be happy and it wasn't fair of him to keep Zari from returning back to what she considered a normal life, as much as she fit in on the team he knew that deep down she missed her old life in some aspect. She had worked hard to build her empire and she couldn't run it while travelling through time battling encores,demons, and aliens, John needed to find her and try to fill her out and see how she felt about settling into a normal life with him. He slowly started down the staircase in search of Zari, he was just entering the kitchen when Astra walked through the door "Hello love, enjoy your walk?" he smirked at her "yes I did actually it's a nice area, I'm surprised they put up with someone like you here" she smiled back at him, she could go toe to toe with John when it came to be cheeky and he loved that about her "where's Zari?" Astra inquired.

John noticed her note on the table and picked it up _"went out for a walk be back in a few" ,_ he looked at Astra "looks like she went out for a bit which gives you and I time to talk" he sat down at the table and motioned for Astra to join him "talk about what John?" he looked down for a moment before finding his voice, "I've been thinking about our conversation this morning and what you said about happiness and all that stuff and I think you may be right love maybe it is time for me to settle down" Astra's eyes widened and she gasped "are you going to marry her?" she asked shocked, John's headed whipped up at her words "no love, I meant _settle down_ as in leaving the Legends and living a somewhat normal life" he smiled at her and laughed. Astra smiled and shook her head "oh now that sounds more like it, have you talked to Zari about any of this yet?" John shook his head "no I haven't had the chance yet but I think she'll be fine with it, I think she misses being normal and if she's preg...." he stopped himself before the word could leave his mouth but Astra had heard enough "is she pregnant, John?" she laid her hand on his arm and rubbed it "we don't know yet" he sighed and leaned back in his chair, a part of him was glad to get this off his chest and have someone to talk to about it he had been driving himself crazy thinking about it and now he had someone he felt he could confide in. Astra smiled at him "you know if she is pregnant this is the best place for you guys and I could be here to help you out if you needed me" he looked up and grinned "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this you know?" she smiled "everyone knows John Constantine can't keep a secret and I won't say anything about it John, I knew something was bothering you and her recently but I didn't think it was this. Talk to her and find out what she wants to do John, she may not want to leave her brother but you'll never know until you ask and no matter what I'm always here for you" she stood up and left him alone with his thoughts.

Zari was enjoying being out of the house and in the fresh air, it had been what felt like forever since she was able to just walk around a neighborhood and enjoy nature. When she was on the ship they were always in the temporal zone if they weren't on a mission and it was getting old. She missed her life sometimes and wished she could get some of it back, she loved running her make up empire and her followers, the rest of it she could live without but she knew John's life was on the Waverider and she didn't want him to leave if he didn't want to. She rounded the block and took a moment to admire John's house it needed some TLC but she could see herself living here one day, she walked up in the porch and entered the house. "John?" she walked into the kitchen to find it empty so she headed to the living room, he wasn't in there either so she called his name again "John?" she heard his voice from the library "in here love" she walked into the library to see him sitting behind a desk with a book in hand. He looked up at her and smiled "enjoy yourself out there?" she approached the desk "it's a really beautiful area it was nice to be out for a little bit, I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier but I spoke to Behrad and he said they found Sara last night she's alive" he breathed a sigh of relief "that's good to hear but that's not what's on your mind now is it love?". She sat down in the chair behind her and he put his book down "I don't know how to say it John" she looked down and he stood up walking around the desk in front of her "maybe I should go first than love, I'm thinking about leaving the team and moving in here... full time" she looked up at him "really?" she asked "yes and I would like for you to join me, if that's what you want to do Zari" she was stunned at his confession but a part of her was relived that she wouldn't have to have _that_ argument with him "I would like that John but first I want to know something" he sat down on the desk in front of her "what's that love?" "what made you want to leave?" he smiled and looked at her "well it was actually Astra she told me this morning that she was worried about me and that she wanted me to stop punishing myself for my past and that I deserved to be happy" she smiled "you do deserve to be happy John and I would love nothing more than to be here with you but only if that's what you want, if you want to be on the team than you should stay. I don't want you making decisions based on what you think I want. It's your life John not anyone else's."

"I know that love and yes this is what I want, I want to be with you and if I'm being honest I may be getting past my prime. This last run took a lot out of me and I'm lucky to have recovered plus we need to think about our future and the little one if there is a little one" he smiled "I love you Zari and I know you are a business woman who wants to get back to a normal life and we can't do that on the ship". Zari was surprised to actually hear John planning a future for them "I love you John and I would like to get back to working, I have so many fashion ideas! Will the team be okay without you?" she asked thinking about her baby brother "they survived 3 years without me love" he grinned "and I can always offer my services when they need me" Zari stood up and closed the space between her and John and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you John Constantine" she kissed him on the lips "I love you Zari Tarazi" he said after pulling away from her kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sara woke up dazed and confused she looked around seeing the med bay of the Waverider and Nate sitting beside her bed, she went to stretch her arms out and groaned in pain "take it easy there Captain" Nate told her as he approached the bed. "What happened?" she asked looking at him, Nate smiled and shook his head "well we don't really know we were hoping you could tell us that" he said while checking her vitals. "Gideon let Ava and B know Sara is awake" he sat next to her "you were abducted by aliens and released a couple of days later, we found you and brought you here and that was 4 days ago. I was honestly starting to think you wouldn't wake up" he told her "how did you find me?" she asked before Ava and Behrad walked in "Oh Sara, thank God you're alright!" Ava said pushing by Nate and hugging Sara "I was so afraid I would never see you again" she said tears falling from her eyes. The team filled Sara in with what little information they had and Sara was trying to process what had happened when she noticed her team was missing a person actually it was missing two people "where's John and Zari?" she inquired looking at Behrad "they left about a week ago" she looked surprised "like left for good or what..?" "we don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come back" Behrad said before turning around and walking out the door. "He's been a little moody lately since his sister left" Nate mumbled "but I don't blame John for wanting out he was pretty messed up this last time around" he added before looking at the floor "messed up from what?" Sara asked him.

Nate knew she would be mad that John sacrificed his health for her but she needed to know what had happened and that Ava wouldn't want to tell her, "he used a bunch of magic trying to locate you and he got sick and blacked out, he lost his mobility, and vision for a few days afterwards" she looked at Ava "where is he now?" "he's at his home with Zari and Astra" Ava told her "but he is better now, they just haven't been back to the ship yet. Behrad doesn't know for sure they aren't coming back he's just worrying himself about nothing right now, you know how John is he could decide to come back tomorrow if he wanted too. I didn't ask him to do what he did" Ava told Sara, "okay well I want to talk to him and Zari and let them know I'm fine" Sara said looking at Nate "can you call Zari and tell her I want to meet with her and John on the ship?" he smiled and stood up "you got it Captain" he said heading out of the med bay to call Zari. "Sara I'm sorry if I disappointed you but" Sara cut Ava off "you didn't disappoint me Ava but I need to check on John and make sure he is really okay, I couldn't live knowing something bad happened to him because of me. I already owe him my life for bringing me back to life the first time around, if it wasn't for John I wouldn't even be here today" she looked at Ava "I know but I would do anything to save you too Sara, just remember that" she said before she got up and left the room.

John woke up to the sound of Zari's phone ringing he reached across the empty bed feeling around blindly in search of the annoying device on the bedside table, he located it and swiped it to accept the call not even looking at the screen "ello?" he mumbled. "John? Is that you?" Nate asked through the other end, "what the bloody hell do you want it's 2 in the morning you git" he huffed out looking towards the bathroom door when he heard Zari moving about "well Sara woke up and she wants to meet with you guys and have a chat about your.. future plans with the team" that got John's attention, had he told the team he wasn't coming back? No, he couldn't have told them he never talked to them but Zari had been talking to her brother recently, maybe she had let it slip? Either way it was a conversation he was eventually going to have and he would rather tell Sara than anyone else, he was about to respond when he heard Zari getting sick on the otherside of the door "yeah mate I'll tell Zari and we will meet up, I'll call you later on take care mate and let Sara know I'm glad she's back among the living" he said before hanging up the phone.

He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly "you alright love?" he asked "you can come in John it's unlocked" she told him, he turned the handle and walked in seeing her with her back against the tub, clutching her stomach with her face pale "what's wrong?" he sat next to her in the floor. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed "I'm guessing it may be time for a pregnancy test" it took a minute for her words to register in his head "oh really?" he asked putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side kissing the side of her head. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared and she felt on the verge of tears but she was glad he was here and felt better in his embrace "I'm scared John" she whispered looking up him, he looked down in her eyes "you don't have to be afraid love, we're in this together and I'm not going anywhere" he smiled down at her "I know it's just I didn't plan for this, any of this not just the baby but time travelling and meeting you it was never in my plans" she was tired and worried, her whole life she always had plans and someone telling her when and where to go and what to expect but this was totally new and unknown to her and she didn't know what to do now. 

"It's going to be fine love, you are an intelligent woman and whatever happens you will get through it and you will never be alone in this. Can I tell you something?" he asked and she nodded "of course you can John" he sighed "I'm scared too Zari but I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, I promised you we would face this together and whatever happens and whatever you decide to do I'm with you every step of the way" she smiled "I know John, believe it or not your one of the few people I can actually count on" he laughed "that's terrible but it's the truth Zari. I love you and I don't want to lose you" she knew he had something more to say but was unsure of if he should say it or not "but?" she asked him "come on John I know there is something more you want to say" he sighed "I hate not being able to hide things from you. Nate called earlier and he told me Sara is awake now and she wants to meet with us to discuss our future with the team". Zari was quite for a moment "you still want to leave don't you?" she asked, he sighed and hung his head "yes and no" she knew this would be hard for him, as much as he cared for her and wanted to be with her he was still John Constantine after all and this life was all he ever had and all he knew she didn't blame him for being torn between a normal life or staying with the team "it's your decision John and as much as I would love for you to leave and stay here with me I understand you being torn. I won't be mad at you if you leave and go back, yes I'll worry about you and Behrad but I won't be angry and I will still love you no matter what you do" she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. He felt relived she wasn't angry but he still had a decision to make before meeting with Sara and he honestly didn't know what he was going to do. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes a decision about his future with the Legend's and Zari finds out if she is pregnant or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy and check back for updates, I may add another chapter or two.

Zari was overwhelmed standing in the middle of the aisle looking at least 20 different types of pregnancy test, how was she supposed to know which one she wanted? Maybe she should have just found a doctor and made an appointment instead of all this, "find what your looking for sweetie?" she turned and saw an elderly woman standing next to her, "uh yeah I'm just trying to decide which one I want" she smiled at the woman and looked back at the shelf in front of her. The woman didn't move she had seen this many times before, a young woman going through her first pregnancy scare and she felt obligated as a mother to offer as much advise as she could. "Here dear, this one is the most accurate and isn't too expensive plus it's very easy to use and read" she picked a box off the shelf and handed it to Zari offering her a warm and friendly smile, Zari took the box and looked it over reading the back of the package, "is this your first time taking a test?" the lady inquired, "yes it is and I'm kind of nervous about this whole situation" Zari looked over at the woman. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you from working" she apologized to the lady. "It's fine dear I'm here to help customer's and you are a customer after all" she smiled at her "as a mother I take it upon myself to help young ladies like yourself. It is intimidating to face something like this on your own but you seem like a strong woman who will make it through it just fine. Was this all you where looking for today?" she asked "yes it is, thank you for your help", Zari turned and started to the front of the store to pay for her test.

Zari walked out to the parking lot and hailed a cab to taker her home, _home_ the word felt so unfamiliar yet so comforting at the same time. She would have never imagined her life revolving around a haunted house out in the middle of the United Kingdom and John Constantine but here she was headed home to him and his house to take a freaking pregnancy test, she sighed and rested her head against the cool glass of the cab window. "Hey" Astra greeted her as she entered the front door, "hey" she said looking around for any sight of John "where's John at?" she asked "oh he went out a while ago, said something about a job he still needed to collect on", Zari frowned hoping that whatever he was doing to collect wouldn't put him in danger.

She walked into the kitchen sitting her bag on the table and Astra followed, "so what's in the bag and what does it have to do with John?" Zari sighed and looked at Astra, "he told you didn't he?". Astra smiled at Zari "John can't keep a secret to save his life", Zari smiled "yeah I should have known he couldn't keep quite about this" she looked at Astra "I think I'm pregnant, we were going to take a test today to find out for sure". Astra closed the distance between her and Zari and placed her hand on her arm "I'm sure you will make a good mother and John better do his best, if not he'll have to deal with me" she smiled and felt some tension leave Zari's arm "yeah I feel like John will have to answer to all the Legends if he screws this up, thank you for that too you were always kind of my favorite unofficial Legend" they both laughed all nerves and fear forgotten for the moment.

Zari's phone rung and she pulled it out of her bag, "hello Behrad" she answered "hey sis what are you doing?" he inquired "well I just got home and I was talking with Astra, how is everything going on the ship?" he filled her in on Sara and her progress and his and Nate's latest antics before getting to the real reason behind his phone call, "so Sara and John are meeting right now but I thought you would be coming with him, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?". Zari fell silent on the other end of the phone, why had John gone without her? "Hey Zari, you still there?" she heard her brother asking, "yes B I'm still here and I am fine, I had an errand to run this morning and John wanted to talk to Sara on his own I guess" she answered him "well that's fine I was just worried about my sister, you know you can come anytime and see me right? With or without John, your always welcome here Zari. This is your home too". She felt tears in her eyes "I know and I will come and see you soon Behrad I promise, I just need to sort something out here first" she smiled into the phone. "I love you B" she added, "I love you too Zari" he told her "I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay B?" "that's fine I'll talk to you later Z". 

Sara and John sat in the parlour of the Waverider a glass of whiskey in both their hands, he had been quite since he had arrived and Sara already knew she was losing him to Zari and Astra. "So let's get to business John" she said "you want to leave the team correct?" he looked at her and smirked. "I'm either off my game or you know me too well Sara" his thoughts went to Zari and Astra and how he couldn't fool them anymore either maybe he needed to up his game a little, "but yes that's correct I'm ready to move on, me and Zari kind of have this... thing we have to work out and I'm better off there instead of here. It's in everyone's best interest if I'm gone".

Sara was shocked for a moment before she spoke up "by 'thing' you mean baby?" she asked and he nodded, "oh well that's definitely something we can't have on the ship", he laughed "please don't tell the team love, you are the only one who knows besides Astra. Zari doesn't want anyone knowing until we're sure especially Behrad". Sara had seen many crazy things during her time as a Legend but John Constantine as a father was something she thought she would never see. "I won't tell anyone John and I hate to lose you and Zari but you are right she needs more than us right now and I don't want you to feel pressure from the team and her. You are always welcome here John and thank you for saving me again" she smiled, "you owe me big time love and if you lot ever need me you know where to find me". He downed his whiskey and stood up and closed the distance to her as she stood and held her arms out towards him, he wrapped his arms around her "take care John and be careful out there" he smiled "I will love, you be good and try not to get yourselves killed" he pulled away "tell the team for me will ya love? I hate goodbyes" he winked as Sara opened the portal "see ya around Sara", she smiled "see ya around John" he walked through the portal and disappeared. 

John arrived back at his house knowing that Zari was well aware of his sneaky meeting with Sara by now and he was prepared to take whatever punishment she had prepared for him. He found her in the living room curled up on the long couch with a magazine in her hand, he took his coat off and draped it over the back of the empty chair. He picked her feet up sitting down and placing her feet in his lap, she put her magazine down and looked at him, "well how's Sara?" she asked "she's great love, she doesn't remember a damn thing that happened to her though" he smiled at her. "I'm sorry I went without you love but this was something I wanted to do on my own".

She smiled back "it's alright John I get it, your used to being alone in life and it's just something I'm going to have to get used to. Did you tell her you were leaving?". "I didn't need to love she already had it figured out before I could tell her" she looked at him confused "how did she know?" he smiled "Sara can read me better than anyone, we're more alike than we would ever admit" his expression turned somber "I am going to miss it though just a little bit anyway" she sat up and moved closer to him "I know you are but you can always go back if you want John, I think this best for you though after everything that happened this last time" he looked down at her "yeah probably is" he sighed "did you get the test?". She nodded "I did, I was just waiting for you to get back before I took it" he leaned in and kissed her softly "well I'm here now so let's go take it" he stood up from the couch and held his hand out for her and helped her up form the couch.

John was sitting on their bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, he had never been this nervous in his life and couldn't stop his leg from bouncing up and down on the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Zari had pulled the test out and read the instructions before taking it now it was just a waiting game, she opened the bathroom door and went to sit with John on the bed. John jumped upon hearing the door open and looked up at Zari unable to read her expression.

"Well?' he asked as she sat next to him, "now we wait" he looked at her confused for a moment, "wait for what?" he asked and she smiled placing her hand on his knee "it takes 5 minutes to get the results", "bollocks" she smiled at his reaction "well we've waited this long what difference is five minutes going to make" she joked wanting to lighten the mood "good point love". He thought for a moment before asking "be honest love, what do you want it to say?" she looked down and than back up to him, "I'm scared but I really want it to be positive, what about you?" he smiled "me too love, you know I never thought I would be experiencing this in my life. I always thought if I ever had children I wouldn't know about them until they tracked me down years later wanting to meet their real father or some bullshit like that" he frowned. She felt bad for him "well now you may get more than you ever thought from life John, you are entitled to happiness and a family John, if that's what you want" he smiled down at her "I know love".

Before she could speak she was interrupted by her phone timer "well I guess this is it" she said, she stood up and offered John her hand "come on Johnny let's go find out if we're going to be parents". He took her hand and followed her in the bathroom where there were two test on the counter, "would you like to do the honors Mr. Constantine?" she asked him, "really?" he asked and she nodded, "yes John pick up the test and let's see what it says". He walked over to the counter and picked up one of the white sticks looking at it for a minute "it doesn't say anything love" he looked at her and she smiled "how many lines are there John?" he looked back down, "it has two pink ones on it" he held it up for her to see. Zari gasped and put her hand over her mouth "does that mean we're having a baby?" he asked and she nodded her head, tears of joy running down her face. "Yes John it's positive we are gonna be parents" he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, "I can't believe it" she said "we're actually having baby!" She cried and he held her close "are you truly happy love?" he asked pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes, "yes I am" she smiled at him. John was feeling all his emotions hitting him at once but the biggest feeling he had was happiness and excitement and he was 100% positive this was the first time in his life that he had ever felt that before, "I love you Zari" he kissed her and pulled her into another hug "I love you too John". 


	13. Chapter 13

"So what happens now?" John asked Zari, she released him from her arms "well I need to find a OBGYN and get an appointment set up with them and get a family doctor so I can get the medical attention that me and the baby will need and we will get a pregnancy test from them as well, than we can tell the team after a doctor confirms it". John looked at Zari "well can we at least tell Astra? I kinda let it slip that you might be pregnant the other day" she smiled and walked towards him backing him up against the wall and grabbing his shirt collar, "yeah I know you did, she told me about it this morning while you were off at your secret meeting". He smirked and looked down at her, "did she now?" he asked as he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear "is there a punishment for spilling our little secret love?" As much as she wanted to celebrate the good news with hot sex she also wanted to make him wait and beg her for it, "oh yeah there is definitely punishment" her hand roamed around to the front of his pants until she felt his cock twitch against her palm "but I'm not in the mood for sex right now so I guess you'll just have to wait". She dropped her hand and moved away from him leaving him against the wall and entered the bedroom. "Fucking tease" John mumbled adjusting his pants around his erection he exited the bathroom and followed her out the door.

They found Astra sitting in the kitchen sipping tea, "well are we having a baby?" she asked looking at the couple in front of her. John smiled and Zari looked down her face blushing at Astra's question, John was quick to answer for them "as a matter of fact we are" he smiled and Astra actually looked excited for them "congratulations" she walked over and hugged John before turning to Zari "I'm so happy for you guys" she smiled and hugged her as well. "Thank you" Zari was glad Astra was happy for her and John now all they had to do was break the news to the team little did she know Sara was already aware of her and John's true reason for leaving the ship, John told the ladies to sit down in the living room and announced he would be making dinner for them tonight. 

The ladies had been sitting and chatting about everything from baby shower plans to baby names and fashion, Zari was happy to have Astra as a friend and in the house she knew John cared about her but he wasn't the best about sharing feelings and what he considered 'girl talk'. "I wanted to thank you for being here and for helping me take care of John, I don't know what I would do without you Astra" she said and Astra smiled "anytime Zari I consider you and John my family and I am happy he has found someone who cares about him like you do. John has spent so long punishing himself for everything bad he's ever done but I know there's more to that man than an arrogant alcoholic and chain smoking bastard". Zari laughed hearing Astra's description of John though it was true she also believed there was more to him than people knew and she was determined to bring out his good side, "what do you think is taking him so long?" Astra asked looking towards the kitchen. "I don't know should we check on him? I haven't heard any explosions yet" Zari replied with a smile "yeah well let's check on him _before_ he blows up the house".

They made there way to the kitchen stopping before John could see them "damnit Gary!" they heard John yelling and peered around the corner. Gary was pulling something from the oven and John was sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey in his hand "don't ruin my dinner or you'll lose your apprenticeship" he leaned back in his chair and took a long sip from his bottle. "So this is why you haven't blown up the house yet?" Zari said entering the kitchen, John wobbled on the legs of his chair and split some liquid from his bottle, "bloody hell love, you scared me half to death!" She smiled approaching him and sitting in his lap "i'm sorry baby I wasn't trying to scare you, where did he come from?" she asked motioning towards Gary, "I brought him here to help with dinner" he smirked placing his bottle down on the table behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I knew you were lying when you said you were going to cook" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "we are better off not eating my cooking love my talents are in the bedroom not the kitchen" he smirked and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Zari rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away to stand up "charming" she said before walking over to the oven and looking at the meal Gary had prepared for them.

They had just finished eating when Gary's phone rang and he took his leave, Zari and Astra were working on washing and drying the dishes while John was in the library looking through some spell books. He wasn't looking for anything in particular when he heard Zari's voice, "what are you looking for?" she asked "nothing love just killing time is all" he smiled at her and put his book down. She walked in the room and he pushed his chair back and patted his lap inviting her to sit down, she stood in front of him and he guided her into his lap facing him. He pushed her dark hair behind her ear and leaned in close to her face, "I'm glad we're having this baby together, I love you Zari and I want to make this work between us" she smiled "I'm happy we are too and I want this to be serious John, I'm not talking marriage but I am in this for the long haul" he leaned in and kissed her inviting her tongue into his mouth play.

They kissed and he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back, over her hips and on top of her thighs taking advantage of every inch of exposed skin he could get his hands on. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hands on her bare thighs where her skirt had ridden up, she had made him wait long enough so she pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes "I'm going to bed feel free to join me" she stood up and fixed her skirt back into place and headed for the bedroom, swaying her hips as she went. 

John watched her leave the room enjoying the view from his seat, he downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the empty bottle on the desk. He stumbled his way to the door and up the stairway he knew what she wanted and he was prepared to give it to her, the door was cracked slightly and he pushed it open to find Zari already in the bed. The light was off and she was laying on her side of the bed as he stumbled into the room unsteady from all the alcohol in his system, he started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his tie from his neck throwing them to the floor before he loosened his belt and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor, he stepped from them and crossed the short distance to the bed.

He climbed into bed and cuddled up against her back placing his arm around her and pulling her flush against him, his hand roamed down her stomach and in between her thighs "you still awake love?" he whispered to her while putting his fingers to work in slow clockwise circles against her clit. He knew she was awake and just baiting him but he was more than willing to play along, he kissed her behind the ear and down her neck. She rolled over in his arms to face him and his hand moved from her clit to her ass, "you didn't need to stop what you were doing John" he smiled at her "oh I don't intend on stopping anytime soon love" he rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs open and falling in-between them. She could feel his erection rubbing against her and she moaned in pleasure as he kissed from her ear to her collarbone leaving light bites along the way, he ran his hands up under her negligee and running his fingers over her nipples sending a pleasurable shock through her entire body "John!" she moaned his name and bucked her hips up against his. Her hormones were driving her insane and she wanted him now, he was content taking his time and making her wait and he smiled hearing his name rolling from her lips.

"Now that we know you are pregnant we can be as careless as we want love" he whispered dipping his head and taking her nipple in his mouth through the silk fabric that covered her body, he pushed it up exposing her breasts and too her other nipple into his mouth sucking on it and causing her to run her hands through his hair pushing his head closer to her breast. He smiled at her reaction and pulled away from her to pull her negligee over her head and rid himself of his boxer-briefs, he pulled her thong down her long legs and threw them to the side. He placed his hands on her ankle and ran them up her long, soft legs enjoying the feeling of her skin beneath his rough hands "sit up for me love" he reached out and pulled her off the bed and onto her knees. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest he rubbed his hard cock against her ass and moaned. He set her up on her knees over his cock and rubbed it against her wet pussy, he pushed her back down and entered her with just the tip to tease her a little.

"God, John" she moaned and he pushed his cock in further making her moan even louder when he started thrusting up and down, he slapped her ass and she started moving her hips in time with his almost letting his cock pull all the way out before she moved back down and took it all the way back inside. He had his hand on her ass and was guiding her along his length "fuck Zari" he grunted his orgasm was quickly approaching as he watched her work his cock in and out of her wet pussy, she was soaking wet and he was pulsing inside of her trying not to cum before she did. 

Zari sat straight up and started bouncing up and down in his lap chasing her own orgasm and enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from John, she yelped when his hand made contact with her ass again and her pussy pulled at his cock trying to take him in deeper. "Fuck I'm gonna cum" he grunted and started thrusting harder inside of her, she moaned "come on John, cum for me baby" she said riding his faster as her own orgasm ripped through her, she rode herself through her own orgasm trying to push John over the edge with her, "shit I'm cumming". John grunted grabbing her hips "fuck Zari" he froze as his orgasm hit him and his vision went white, all he could feel was Zari's pussy pulling him in deeper as he released his cum inside of her. "Fuck that was good love" he mumbled as she moved from his lap and laid down next to him, she was completely exhausted and worn out in the best way possible. She laid her head on his chest and kissed him. "I love you John" after a long moment of silence she looked up and found him already fast asleep, worn out from his alcohol and orgasm. She rolled over and pulled his arm over her body and joined him for a peaceful night of sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Zari visit an obstetrician

John was sitting in the waiting area of an O&G or as they called it in America an OB/GYN according to Zari, there were women all around most of them in different stages of pregnancy and some who didn't appear to be pregnant at all. He had chosen to take a seat while Zari was checking in for her first appointment, he was nervous and picked up a magazine intending to pass the time and ease his racing mind as he opened the magazine to the first page he was greeted with a depiction of a women in labor with tips for breathing and pushing while delivering her baby. John looked at the horrifying image in front of him and closed the book, "bollocks" he said thanking God he wasn't born a woman and would never have to experience that pain in his life. He looked over at Zari who was next in line to check in she looked beautiful and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her as the mother of his child, he never imagined he would become a parent and was excited to see Zari as a mother. He knew she would be perfect for it, she was fierce, loving, and would do whatever it took to give their child anything and everything they wanted or needed.

Zari approached the counter and was greeted by a bubbly receptionist, "Zari Tarazi, I have an appointment with DR. Miletich" the older woman smiled and typed her name into the system, "I see you are a new patient with us" she said "yes I am, my boyfriend and I just got back here from the states". Did she really just refer to John as her boyfriend? She smiled and looked at the woman "that's quite alright love, I just have some paperwork for you to fill out before I can check you in" she turned and grabbed some papers from the printer behind her and put them on a clipboard, "do you have any insurance you want us to file" she asked Zari before heading over the clipboard, "uhh no I don't have insurance at the moment". "That's fine but we do require payments at the same time of service we accept cash, checks, and credit or debit cards. Just take a seat and fill this out when you're done just bring it back up with your form of payment and we will get you checked in and back to the doctor" she smiled and handed her the paperwork "thank you" Zari said and walked over to join John.

"Good God woman what is all that?" John stated as Zari sat down next to him, she rolled her eyes and smiled "it's all my new patient paperwork, they need all my info and past medical history to start my patient file" he watched as she filled in her details. She got to the genetic screening section and needed John's family medical background to add with hers, to say he was unprepared for this test would be an understatement.

She handed him the clipboard "here look over all these and let me know if any of this runs in your family" he took it from her and read over it "I don't know love" he said handing it back to her, "what do you mean you don't know?" she asked looking at him. He sighed and looked down "my mum died during child birth when she had me, my dad and I never really got along and I don't even know my sister anymore. I don't know any of the answers to those questions, I'm sorry Zari" she felt bad for him so she took his hand "John look at me" he looked up at her "don't apologize to me, I didn't know any of that and I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's not a big deal okay? I'll just fill out what I know about my family and we will move on" he smiled at her and she finished up her form.

She approached the counter and handed over the papers "all done" she exclaimed to the lady behind the desk, the woman smiled at her and looked over the papers to make sure she hadn't skipped over anything. She singed Zari's paperwork "alright love let's get you checked in" she clicked a few buttons on her computer screen and got Zari checked in "is there anyone here with you today" she asked and Zari smiled "yes my boyfriend is here, he's also the father" she confirmed and the woman looked at her contact list, "is he Mr. Constantine I assume?" she shook her head in response. "Alright they will call you back here in just a minute", Zari thanked her and went back to her seat.

"Hand me that magazine" she pointed to the table next to John and he picked it up, "you may not want to read that love, it made my toes curl" he smirked looking over at her. She smirked "not into intense labor pain are you John?" he shook his head and laughed "not at all love, I like mixing pain and pleasure but that's just wrong" she laughed and flipped through the pages until she heard her name being called. "Zari Tarazi" the nurse called, she stood up and looked down at John "come on John" she reached for his hand and he smiled at her before standing and following her through the waiting area.

They walked in the back area of the doctors office, stopping by the scale to get Zari's weight before being taken to an exam room. The nurse asked a few questions to confirm what she had put on her form and took her blood pressure before she handed her a gown "change into this for me please" she said and than looked over to John sitting in the corner "dad you can stay in here or go wait outside the room, it's up to you" he looked at Zari and she smiled "it's okay he can stay" she told the nurse. "Prefect! The doctor will be in shortly" she exited the room and left the couple alone, "so what exactly does this appointment entail?" he asked Zari "well they will do another test to confirm the pregnancy than they will check my breast, heart, lungs, and belly than they will do a pelvic exam and pap smear and check my ovaries and fallopian tubes and ask more about family history" before he could respond there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

She was a short young woman not much older than Zari "hello I'm Dr. Miletich and you are Zari, is that correct?" she smiled and extended her hand out to Zari "yes I am it's nice to meet you" they shook hands and the doctor turned "and you are?" she asked "John Constantine" he said standing from his seat "are you the dad?" she inquired looking him up and down. "Yes I am and Zari's boyfriend" he smiled and looked to Zari who was sitting on the exam table, "well that's great to hear, so many women come in here with deadbeat fathers who either couldn't care less about them or they just don't bother showing up. I don't know which".

She pulled her stool towards the bed and sat down "let's get this medical history out of the way first, Ms. Tarazi is all this information correct as far as you know?" Zari thought before she spoke "it is from my side unfortunately we don't know anything about John's side of the family" the doctor gave her a reassuring smile "that's not a problem it happens and we will figure it out as we go along, it just makes it more easier on us to screen for potential health problems or birth defects" she turned to John "any stillborn or miscarriages in your family that you know of?". He thought for a moment "no not that I ever heard about but my mum did die during birth when I was born" she wrote that down on her file "know the cause of her death?" she looked up at him and he shook his head "no I don't". 

After all the questions the doctor had the nurse come in and draw blood for testing and than she started gloving up "okay Zari we are going to be doing a pelvic exam and pap smear, you have had those before I would assume?" Zari nodded "yes I have in the past" the doctor looked at John "usually dad's handle this worse than the mother getting the exam, you are more than welcome to stay if Zari want's you too or you may wait outside". Zari looked at him "it's up to you, I'm fine either way John" he knew he should probably stay for moral support but after seeing that damn picture in the waiting room he didn't know if he can handle it or not, he stood up "I think I'll wait outside" Zari smiled and he went over and kissed her forehead "you'll be okay, yeah?" she nodded her head "yes John I'll be fine" he headed out the door and waited in the hallway. 

After about 20 minutes the doctor popped her head outside and called him back in "okay Zari everything looks good so far, we have your test results and you are pregnant it's showing about 6 weeks now" her and John looked at each other before Zari spoke "I'm sorry you said 6 weeks?" the doctor looked at the test "yes 6 weeks and 3 days to be precise, why?" she shook her head "nothing we just didn't think it was that far along, we had been using condoms and forgot one night but it hasn't been six weeks since that happened" the doctor smiled "well no form of birth control is 100% effective no matter how careful you think you are accidents can happen".

John couldn't believe it she had been pregnant for over a month and they didn't even know it, "do either of you have any questions for me?". Zari had a list prepared "John hand me my purse please" he picked it up and walked over to her, she rifled through her bag and pulled it out handing it over to the doctor. The doctor looked over her list and smiled "you came prepared I like that, I will give you pamphlets that will answer some of these questions like exercising, vitamins, but as far as weight gain goes that is different for every woman and every pregnancy you shouldn't gain over 35 pounds for your weight and height most woman only gain 25, but it is okay to gain more or even less as long as you and the baby are healthy that's all that matters to us. Also I deliver all babies for my patients unless there is an emergency such as an premature delivery in which case I call in for back up from my superiors to ensure your safety and the baby's." 

The doctor got all of Zari's paperwork and first time pregnancy items together and brought them to John "here this should cover any and all questions or concerns you may have but if you think of anything else please do not hesitate to call me and ask and yes it is safe for you to resume an active sex life during this time. Some women experience an increase in their sex drive during pregnancy so don't be surprised if she is jumping you every chance she gets" the doctor smiled and John's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Zari was trying her best to not laugh at him while the doctor was still in the room, she had never seen John left speechless before but this doctor has accomplished it with just one sentence, she really liked this woman.

"Alright dear you are good to go just check out at the desk and I will see you again in 4 weeks" she exited the room and closed the door so Zari could get dressed, "you okay John?" she asked smiling at him while she put her pants on "I can't believe she said that" he smiled and started laughing thinking about the balls of that doctor "well in her defense I do kind of jump your bones every chance I get" she laughed and pulled her shirt over her head. "You ready love?" he asked standing from his chair "I am baby let's get out of here".


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content, please proceed with caution and as always enjoy!

Zari called Behrad after her and John had made it home from the doctors office after a couple of rings he answered, "hello" she smiled hearing his voice. "Hey Behrad, how are you?" she was excited to tell him he was going to be an uncle, "I'm good sis just travelling through time as usual" he laughed "any good stories to share?" she asked him "oh plenty of them but I'll save them for the next time I see you and John, he'll love some of them and hate he missed it". "Well I actually have some news that I wanted to tell you, John and I are taking some time off and away from the ship but I'm sure Sara already told you guys", he confirmed that "yeah she briefed the team yesterday but she didn't say why, is everything okay?" She was relieved Sara hadn't told the team why they were leaving, "well yes everything is great actually the reason why we left is because I'm pregnant, you are going to be an uncle Behrad!".

He was silent for a moment "seriously? You and John are having a baby?" she couldn't tell if he was in shock or unhappy about their news, "yeah we are, I went to the doctor today and it turns out I'm six weeks pregnant" he thought for a moment "how did John handle the news?" she smiled "he's actually handled it quite well, he's happy about it and really wants us to make this work and be a family. It's changed him in a good way". He smiled "that's great Z I'm happy for you guys, I just wish you didn't have to be so far away I miss seeing you everyday". "I miss you Behrad and you can come see me anytime you want too, you are my baby brother and nothing will come between us. I would come to you but time travel probably wouldn't be good for the baby" he laughed "yeah probably not I'll come and see you as soon as we get another break". His phone started cutting out "I gotta go we're getting ready to leave Z. I'll call you when I can tell John I said congratulations on the baby, I love you sis". "I love you too B, take care of yourself and tell the team we miss them" she ended the call and laid back on the bed, she was exhausted and decided to take a short nap.

John was in the library when Astra came through "hey Johnny where's Zari at?" he looked up at her "I'm not sure love she went upstairs to call her brother earlier and I haven't seen her since" he went back to his book and Astra shook her head "men" she muttered heading for the staircase. She knocked on the bedroom door but didn't hear anything so she slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, she saw Zari asleep in the bed and decided to leave her be, she turned back around to leave and bumped into John who had appeared in the doorway behind her. "Jesus John" she jumped and he smiled at her "sorry love I didn't mean to startle you, how's Zari?" he asked peering around Astra. "She's fine she is sleeping so I didn't want to wake her" she walked past him and out of the room. John walked over and sat next to her on the bed she looked beautiful in her sleep and he pushed a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Zari" he whispered before laying next to her. 

Zari woke up wrapped in John's arms she smiled and snuggled into his side and laid her on his chest, she felt better after her nap and wondered if John was asleep or not. "John?" he opened his eyes and looked down at her "yes love?" "nothing I just wanted to see if you were awake or not?" he smiled, "I'm awake love I just wanted to be close to you". That was the most honest thing she'd ever heard him say in their short time together, "I like being close to you too John" she leaned over and kissed him on the lips and moved on top of him, placing his hands above his head and held them in place. She loved kissing him, he tasted of whiskey and it drove her mad in the best way possible she moaned into his mouth and moved her hands down to his waist toying with his belt and pants. John's hands roamed from her shoulders down to her lower back where he left them to keep her in place and thrust his hips against hers causing her to moan in his mouth again, he loved hearing her moan and thrust up again making her feel his hardening erection. 

Her breast rubbed against his chest and it sent a spike of pleasure through her entire body her pregnancy hormones were going to be the death of her or him she didn't know which all she cared about right now was feeling him inside of her, she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra freeing her aching breast for John to play with. She removed his pants and underwear giving her access to his cock, she moved in-between his legs and took him into her mouth sucking her way down his shaft and flicking her tongue over his sensitive head on the way back up.

"Fuck" he muttered while watching his cock disappear in her hot, wet mouth she was talented with her mouth and tongue he would give her that. He put his hands in hair and guided her head further down, forcing her to take his cock deeper in her mouth "that's it love, take it all baby" he grunted when he hit the back of throat and she moaned causing his cock to twitch. He released her head and she released him and licked under his shaft and down towards his balls, "yeah love that's it" he loved this new side of Zari she had never done this before and he was enjoying every minute of it.

She sucked one ball into her mouth while fondling the other in her hand before switched her attention to the other one showing it the same attention as before "fuck" she heard him cursing under his breath and pulled away to look up at him. He looked absolutely wrecked and she loved it, she crawled her way up his body and stopped with her lips just inches away from his, "enjoying yourself?" she asked smiling down at him, "absolutely love" he smirked and leaned up to kiss her lips, she pulled her head back "no, no John I'm in charge tonight" she started kissing his neck and down his chest, leaving marks behind as she made her way down his body.

He moaned as she sucked his skin into her mouth and ran her tongue over it to soothe the sting, "your so good for me John" she teased him as she situated her hips over his erection, "are you ready for your reward?" she asked as she slipped the tip of him inside her wet pussy "yes" he moaned and she slid all the way down him until he was fully seated inside of her.

"Fuck Zari" she felt his cock twitch inside her and she started bouncing up and down in his lap, he grabbed a hold of hips holding her in place and thrusting up to match her pace, she moaned at the feeling of him inside her and started toying with her breast as he held her hips and helped support her weight. He watched her play with her nipples "that's hot Zari" she moaned at the sensation of her touch and of John moving inside of her. Her orgasm was quickly approaching and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"John?" she moaned, "yeah?" she looked down at him "I want you to fuck me baby" he smiled up at her and stopped his thrusting. He moved her off his hips and guided her on her knees and positioned himself behind her, he pushed her shoulders down so her ass was up in the air and her face was down against the bed, he leaned over her back so he could whisper in her ear "you ready love?" she shook her head "yes John" that was all he needed to hear.

He lined his cock up and pushed into her tight wet pussy, pausing to give her time to adjust to this new angle, "Jesus John!" she moaned and he started slowly moving in and out of her she was tight and John knew he wouldn't last long "shit your tight love" he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, increasing his pace "you good love?" he asked when she moaned louder. "Yes don't stop" she moaned and he felt her pussy clinch around him "are you already coming for me Zari" her name rolled off his tongue in the most sinful way possible and she felt herself getting closer "not yet but I'm close" she started moving her hips back towards him increasing their pace, his cock was hitting her clit just right and she could feel herself coming undone "faster John I'm gonna cum" she moaned as he increased his thrust and grabbed her hips leaving bruises along the way. 

He grunted as he felt her pussy gripping him tighter, he was about to lose control and come undone when he felt Zari convulsing around his erection "fuck John" she moaned as her orgasm washed over her and he lost it. He thrust two more times before his cock twitched and he came inside of her filling her with his seed "shit" he grunted. She collapsed on the bed no longer able to hold herself up after her intense orgasm and he fell on top of her, he laid on her back and kissed her neck "I love you Zari" he gathered enough strength to roll off her and laid down next to her. She turned onto her side to face him "i love you too John" she leaned over kissed him on the nose they laid there for awhile before they drifted to sleep.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Zari find out their baby's gender!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one but I didn't want to break it up, enjoy!

Zari awoke with a terrible bout of morning sickness, she got up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. John jumped at the sound of the door slamming and rolled over with a groan. Zari had been so sick and moody lately and it was taking it's toll on both of them, she would happy and laughing one minute and than jumping down his throat the next. The doctor said it was normal but it was certainly starting to drive John crazy, her sex drive had been in high gear the first couple of months but with her weight gain she had become self conscious recently and didn't even like him touching her, no matter how many times he reassured her she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked over at the clock and decided it was time to get up, Zari had an appointment in an hour and a half and he needed to get dressed.

John sat up and swung his legs over the bed and stretched his aching muscles, he got up and walked over to the door to check on Zari. "You alright in there, love?" he asked before turning the knob and pushing the door open, she was standing in front of the sink getting her hair products ready, "yeah I'm fine now just morning sickness" she smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anything I can do?" he placed a kiss below her ear and she moaned at the contact, she missed being intimate with him but she just hadn't felt like herself lately and she had shot John down every time he tried making his move, he moved his hands further down her body and rested them on her hips and pulled her body against his making her feel his growing erection. He grunted in her ear, "God I miss you so much Zari" he told her as he ground his cock against her ass the friction causing her to moan. "I miss you too John but we don't have time this morning" she moved away from his body and put distance between them as she went back to her hair routine.

John sighed and turned around he headed to the tub and turned on the water, he needed a cold shower after she had cockblocked him again.. He dropped his boxers and got in shutting the door behind him, Zari was straightening her hair when she suddenly felt bad for pushing John away yet again. "John?" she asked while looking in the mirror, "yes love?" his voice was tired and she knew he was just as exhausted as she was, "I'm sorry.." he cut her off before she could finish her sentence "don't say your sorry again, it isn't your fault love and I will collect eventually" she laughed and went back to fixing her hair. John had just stepped out of the shower as she was finishing up he took a moment to admire her hair and how she was glowing in her face, she would never believe him but she looked good in her pregnancy despite the weight gain and raging mood swings she was the same woman he had fallen in love with. 

* * *

John sighed and looked down at his watch Zari's appointment was in thirty minutes and she still wasn't ready yet. He stood up and walked to the bottom of the steps, "I hate to rush you princess but we're going to be late" he was met with silence, "bollocks" he mumbled as he went and flopped back on the chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Today was her 18 week checkup and the day they found out if they were going to have a boy or girl, the doctor had tried getting the baby's gender at her 14 week checkup but couldn't get a clear view of the baby that day.

The sound of Zari's footsteps sounded down the stairway and brought him back to reality, "finally" he sighed and stood up as she appeared in front of him "are you ready?" she asked and he looked at her dumbfounded "I've been ready love, you've been the hold up" he smirked and started to the front door "after you sweetheart" he said opening the door and ushering her out towards the awaiting taxi. 

They were in the waiting room of her obstetrician a short ride later and John was watching a young mother and her new born daughter from across the room, the girl was so tiny and fragile in his eyes and he smiled as the baby snuggled her head closer to her mother's chest seeking comfort from her. Zari followed his line of sight across the room and smiled when she saw what had caught his attention, she placed her hand just above his knee to get his attention.

"Thinking about wanting a baby girl, daddy?" she asked, he looked down and smiled, "God no, if she is anything like her mother I won't survive" he joked earning a slap to his arm. John was already outnumbered by women in his house and the last thing he needed was a miniature Zari running around, "I want a boy, their easy" he locked eyes with her "what about you love?," she thought for a moment "I want a girl, I want someone I can dress in pretty dresses and teach all my beauty skills too" he was interrupted by a nurse calling Zari's name before he could respond to her statement.

He stood up and offered her his hand she pulled herself up and followed him through the waiting area and back to the exam rooms, "Dr. Miletich will be right with you" the nurse said before leaving her and John alone. Zari sat up on the exam table as John sat down in the chair across from her, she was excited about finding out the baby's gender and hoped that John wouldn't be disappointed when his hopes of having a boy were squashed. She had been carrying this child for 18 weeks now and she knew in her heart that it was a baby girl. "Ava wants to throw us a surprise shower", John broke the silence and she smiled "how do you know about it if it's supposed to be a surprise?". "Sara knows I hate surprises love so she gave me a heads up", "well when it does happen you have to at least act surprised John, if not it will hurt Ava's feelings and I don't want that to happen" she teased him, "oh come on love I gotta have a little fun with Sharpie, she's fun to bother" he smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully at his banter.

Dr. Miletich knocked on the door and entered the room, "good morning Ms. Tarazi, how are we feeling today?" she asked as she stepped into the room, Zari smiled "not bad at the moment, I had a rough time waking up this morning but nothing unusual". "Still experiencing morning sickness?" she asked as she reached for her stethoscope, "yes that and extreme mood swings" the doctor listened to her heartbeat "you heartbeat is good, lets get some fetal testing started and do an ultrasound. I know you two are dying to find out if it's a boy or girl".

She had Zari pull her shirt up and applied a jelly to her stomach so she could guide the ultrasound probe over her stomach, "dad would you like to come over here so you can see?" she looked over at John and he stood up to join Zari, she took John's hand in hers as he stood next to her his eyes glued to the screen in front of them. The doctor looked at Zari "are you ready?", Zari smiled "yes go ahead", she gripped John's hand in excitement as the wand guided over her belly and the fetus appeared on screen, DR. M guided the wand lower trying to focus in and get a clear view of it, "well he or she isn't making it easy that's for sure" she smiled at the couple.

Zari smiled and looked over at John "it's definitely your baby John, its not even born yet and is already causing trouble" he smiled at her "I'll have you know I was an extremely well behaved as a child" the doctor laughed out loud and shook her head as he looked at her, "I don't even know you dear boy and I know that's a lie". Zari smiled as John glared at the back of the doctors head, she rubbed his arm "see John you aren't fooling anyone" he looked back at the screen with a smile as the doctor announced she had found what she was looking for.

"Alright guys it looks like you will be having a baby girl!" she exclaimed zooming in on the screen, "you see this right here?" she asked pulling the screen closer for Zari and John to see "that is her" she said pointing at the computer. Zari looked over at John, his eyes were glued to the screen, "we're having a baby girl John" tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled "I can't believe it" John strutted in shock "I'm gonna be a dad", she smiled as realization set in with John. John Constantine couldn't believe it he was having a baby girl, he was excited and terrified at the same time, he leaned up and kissed Zari on the lips, "I love Zari" he whispered as he pulled away, she smiled and wiped her eyes, trying to keep her mascara from running "I love you too John". 

The doctor printed them a picture of the sonogram and gave Zari the all clear on her prenatal tests and sent them out the door after scheduling her for another appointment in 4 weeks. The ride home was silent until John spoke up, "I can't believe we're having a girl" he looked over at Zari and smiled "I hope she looks like you" he put his hand on her knee and smiled, "let's hope so" she teased him back as the cab turned into their driveway. John paid the cabbie and exited the car with Zari close behind him, she linked her hand in his as they walked toward the house.

* * *

Zari called Behrad hoping he was able to answer her call so she could share the exciting news. Behrad was on the bridge with the team as they were tracking the next threat to the timeline, "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Tarazi but Ms. Tarazi is calling" Gideon's voice rang out on the bridge Sara looked up and told him to take the call "put her on Gideon" he instructed, in a moment her figure appeared in front of the team. "Hey sis" she smiled at him, "hey B, I have some exciting news" she froze when she noticed Ava's head pop up "oh my God you had your appointment today, didn't you?!" Ava asked unable to contain her excitement. Sara put her hand on Ava's shoulder "babe calm down and let her talk" she smiled at Zari "do you want some privacy with your brother?" Sara asked Zari. 

She was touched by Sara's gesture but decided it was time to tell the team as well, "no it's news we want to share with everyone" she took a deep breath, "me and John are having a girl!". Nate groaned in protest while Ava jumped with excitement "YES! I knew it, I just knew it!". Mick smiled and looked over at Nate "you owe me 50 bucks pretty" he grunted and took a sip of his beer while Nate pulled money from his pocket and slapped it in Mick's free hand, "you guy's had a bet?" Sara asked, "yeah and now I'm 50 dollars richer" Mick rubbed it in, "why didn't you tell me, I would have bet on it" Sara crossed her arms and looked over at Nate.

Behrad and Zari smiled at the banter going back and fourth "congratulations Z, I'm happy for you", she smiled at him "thanks we're excited, I knew it was a girl, I could just feel it. I can't wait to start designing the nursery"! He smiled "how did John handle the news?", "he's pretty excited, I know he's nervous but he'll be fine once she gets here. She'll have him wrapped around her little finger the minute she is born" she smiled at her younger brother before Ava came over and interrupted, "I just wanted to say congratulations Zari, I know you'll be a great mother and it's good to know we will have another kick ass female joining the Legends family", she smiled "thank you Ava I appreciate it".

Behrad said his goodbyes to his sister and hung up so the team could get back to work and Zari sat down looking through her design magazines and paint samples, she could work on putting a nursery together now that they knew the baby's gender. She knew the wall would be pink and she had already picked out a crib, changing station, dressers, and a beautiful rocking chair for the room. Looking through the different shades of pink she circled three colors she liked and picked two white's to go around the baseboards and molding, she picked up her paint samples and went off in search of John. She found him in the living room he was sprawled out on the couch sleeping, she padded softly to him and sat down next him on the edge of the cushion.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear "hey baby wake up", she kissed him below the ear as he stirred and rolled over away from her, "John wake up" she nudged his shoulder and he groaned in protest. At least now she knew he was somewhat coherent, "John don't you think you'd be more comfortable in the bed?" she asked as she rubbed his back, he grunted something she couldn't understand and rolled onto his back. "Time is it?" he asked putting his hand over his eyes to block out the light, "it's almost 10 baby but you've been up since 6 this morning, let's go to bed I know your tired" he yawned and sat up. "I'm bloody knackered" he said as he stood up and stretched she rose from the couch and smiled up at him, "I know baby and you need your rest, I have a big project for you to start tomorrow", he looked at her "what project?" she batted her eyes at him "I'll show you when we get upstairs". 

John laid down in the bed as Zari changed into her oversize t-shirt she had resorted to sleeping in recently as her growing belly made it impossible to sleep in anything else. She placed the paint samples in John's lap and sat down beside him, "these are our choices for the nursery" she told him "which one do you like?" He looked down at them and frowned. "You are not painting my walls pink love" he looked at her his expression serious, "why not?" she asked "because I don't like pink".

She laughed, "it's not about what you want John, it's for our daughter and this is what I want" she pointed to the color she liked the most "whatever you say Zari". She sighed "come on John I want you to have a say in this too", he smirked at her "come on love don't be daft, if I pick out what she get's nothing would change and it would stay as it currently is because that's less work for me" she rolled her arms and grabbed the samples away from him. "Fine I'll pick it out and you can paint it" he sighed and rolled over onto his side, "whatever you say princess" she turned off her lamp and laid down, "goodnight John" he smiled and rolled over throwing his arm her, "goodnight love" he kissed her cheek and cuddled up against her side drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content ahead, enjoy!

Zari rolled over for what had to be the 50th time in the last hour and hit her pillow until it was flat in the middle. She sighed and laid her head back down and closed her eyes, "finally!" she thought as she found a comfortable position. She was starting to doze off when John rolled over and wrapped his arm over her growing belly, she had hit 25 weeks and was absolutely miserable. She was always hot, her breast were sore and overly sensitive, and she couldn't sleep half of the time because there is no comfortable position known to man during your second trimester. 

John moved closer to her and rested his head against her arm wanting to be close to her, she sighed and lifted his arm off her body and pushed his head off her. How could he be sleeping so peacefully when she was miserable? He tried reaching out for her again and she slapped his hand away "what the hell?" he mumbled. She sat up in the bed and turned on her lamp, "do you mind? I had just gotten to sleep when you had to put your arm on me and wake me up!" she huffed and rolled her eyes, he looked at her confused "I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed to touch you" he smirked and she had to resist the urge to slap him. "How can you sleep while I'm over here suffering John? And it's not funny" she was pissed and John honestly didn't know what he had done wrong.

"I'm sorry love, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked sitting up next to her, "unless you can carry this baby and let me get some sleep than no I don't believe there is" she snapped at him. He knew this was a losing battle so he decided to admit defeat, "how about I just go sleep on the couch and you can have the whole bed to yourself sweetheart" Zari's head snapped up at his words and she looked over at him disapproval all over her face, "oh yeah just leave me alone John so I won't be a bother to you, that's real classy" she got up from the bed and stomped off towards the bathroom leaving him alone and wondering what the hell had just happened.

John hated these last few weeks of pregnancy, Zari had been miserable and uncomfortable in every way possible and while he knew it wasn't her fault he had taken the brunt of her anger and was trying to remain patient and keep her and the baby as happy and comfortable as possible. He yawned and got out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, he lightly knocked on the door "Zari?" he heard her sigh, "I'm sorry John just go do whatever you want".

He wasn't going to fall for that again... He opened the door and found her standing at the sink, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "what can I do for you love?" he asked as he kissed the side of her head. She placed her hands over his on her belly and hummed as he placed kisses along her neck and cheek, "I don't know John, I'm sorry I've been so hateful with you I don't mean to be I know you are just trying to help" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him to her as close as her belly would allow. He leaned down and took her lips in his for a slow and passionate kiss, "it's alright love I know you don't mean it" he said after their lips parted, "why don't we go back to bed and I'll give you a massage or a foot rub, it's up to you love". 

Zari smiled at his offer, "my hip and legs have been hurting so I just may take you up on that massage" he pulled away from her and took her hand guiding her to the bed, she laid down and he grabbed some lavender oil from the nightstand. He pulled her oversize shirt over her head and throw it onto the floor and started lightly rubbing her belly and sides going down to her hips. She hummed her approval as he worked his hands past her hips and down her thighs, she sighed and leaned back into her pillow while her eyes fell shut. John reached her knees and started rubbing the front and back of her long legs paying extra attention to her calf muscles, his strong hands worked the kinks in her legs and she felt her body start to relax and felt herself drifting into a light slumber.

John looked up and saw her eyes closed, he watched the rise and fall of her engorged breast as her breathing became shallow as she drifted to sleep. He stood from the bed and put the oil back on the table and went to wash his hands, he padded back to the bed and laid down next to Zari. She was fast asleep and he turned off the lamp and kissed her softly, he cuddled up to her side and smiled when she took his arm and rested it between her breast and stomach. "I love you Zari" he whispered before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Zari woke up the next morning feeling refreshed she swung her legs over the bed and stepped into her pink slippers, she grabbed John's robe which she had claimed as her own and started out the bedroom door. She heard cussing coming from the room down the hall and poked her head through the door to see John sitting in the middle of floor with wooden pieces scattered across the floor around him, he had a piece of paper in front of him and was currently trying to connect the legs of the baby's crib together. She smiled at the sight and pulled her phone out and hit record, "what are doing John?" she asked, he jumped at the sound of her voice "trying to put this bloody thing together" throwing the instructions down and sighing. "I think I may be in over my head here love" he turned around and saw her phone, "are you recording me?" he asked standing up and dusting off his pants.

She smiled at him as he strutted towards her, "yes I am, do you have a problem with that John?" she asked him as he stopped in front of her. He smiled down at her "not at all love" he leaned in and kissed her lips she let her phone fall down beside her as he kissed her and let his hands roam down her back, she moaned into his mouth as he rested his hands on her lower back, "you don't have to hide it from me love, anytime you want to record me just say so" he smirked at her as he pulled away from her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind" she smiled at him as he went back over to the crib and sat on the floor "do you want some help?" she asked, "no offense but I don't think you'll be much assistance in your current shape" he smiled back at her, "I didn't mean me John, maybe Sara or Ava or Mick". He thought for a moment "no I can do it love" she rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his messy blond hair. 

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" she told John as she moved his unruly hair around on his head, he looked up and smiled "alright love" she left him to his project and headed to the kitchen. Astra had breakfast going when she got to the kitchen and Zari took a seat at the table, "hungry?" she asked Zari while sitting her tea down in front of her. Zari smiled at the gesture and nodded her head, Astra went back to the stove and put a veggie omelette on a plate and sat it down in front of Zari, "where's John?". "He's building the baby's crib" she told her, "oh God" Astra laughed "yeah I think I'll have someone go behind him and check his work if he actually manages to get it together" Zari told her as Astra sat down across from her. 

"So besides the crib the nursery is done, right?" she asked Zari, "yeah besides organizing her clothes but John is leaving that to me for obvious reasons" she smiled. "I still can't believe you and John are having a little girl!", Astra was thrilled when they had found out the baby's gender and had went overboard on buying baby clothes "are you excited?" she asked Zari. "I am and I think John is too" she smiled "do you have a name yet?" she shook her head, "no were at a standstill right now but when we do decide we aren't announcing it until she's born".

Astra smiled "it's amazing how much John has changed over the past couple of months, he's become so calm and happy. It's been really good for him, you've been really good for him" Zari smiled "well you have been really good for both of us, it's nice having another girl around". The girls enjoyed their peaceful morning together while John finished up his work in the nursery.

* * *

Zari wandered back up stairs to check on John's progress, "how's it going?" she asked as she entered the room, he had actually completed the crib and it looked good "wow this looks amazing John!" She looked around her soon to be daughter's room in awe, Zari had chosen a pink flutter for the walls and a super white color for the baseboards and molding around the door and windows. The crib, changing table, and dresser's were all white and matched perfectly she couldn't be more happy with how it all turned out.

John came up behind her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "what do you think love?" she placed her hands over his and smiled "I love it", she turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. She pulled away and looked at him, "thank you, it looks really amazing John" he smiled "anything for you love" he sat down in the rocking chair and leaned his head back. "Can you do me a favor?" John sighed and rolled his head to the side to look at her, "that depends on the reward?" he smirked looking her up and down in his robe.

She swayed her hips and approached him "what do you want John?" she asked as he took her by the hips and pulled her close to him, "I want you, I always want you baby" he pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he ground his hips up into hers, she had been neglecting him lately but he had at least earned this after all his hard work with the baby's room. She deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of his head holding him into place she felt him hardening in his pants and he grunted at the contact of her rubbing herself against him, "I love you John" she whispered as she pulled away from his mouth "I love you too" he ran his hands down her shoulders and over her chest, stopping and admiring her swollen breast.

She moaned and ground down against him as he tweaked her nipples through her robe, "you like that love?" she moaned "yes do it again" she begged him, he took them between his thumb and forefinger and pinched them again causing her to pull at his hair. "Fuck John don't stop" her breast had never been so sensitive before and she was loving every minute of it, she ran her free hand down his chest and to his stomach he leaned in and took her lips in his kissing her passionately. She was getting worked up and needed to feel him inside of her now, she pulled away "I can't take this anymore John, I need you inside of me now" she stood up "in here love?" he asked looking around at the baby's furniture. She laughed "no not in here, we need our bed if we want to do this" she grabbed him by the hand and led him out the door.

Zari pulled him through the bedroom door unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his arms, she pushed him onto the bed and dropped his robe off her body and into the floor. She undid John's pants and pulled them and his boxers off his legs leaving him completely exposed in front of her, she eyed his rock hard erection and crawled on top of him lining her soaking wet vagina up with his cock and slid down on him "fuck Zari!" he grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her skin. She started moving up and down on him as fast as she could, needing to feel all of him inside of her "God John you feel so big" she moaned and grabbed her breast through her shirt. 

He watched her hands and grunted as her pussy spasmed around his cock, he grabbed at her shirt "take it off baby" he moaned as she stilled and pulled her shirt over her head and he grabbed her breast in his hands making her moan in pleasure. She started moving on his cock again while he played with her boobs "fuck John" she leaned forward and kissed his lips as he hit inside of her just right making her weak in the legs, she regained her composure and pulled away from his lips, "I want you to fuck from behind" she whispered in his ear, he smirked at her and guided her off his lap and onto her hands and knees. 

John was rock hard and knew he wouldn't last much longer, he lined himself and slid inside of her tight pussy moaning as he grabbed her hips and stilled her so he could adjust to the change in penetration "fuck" he mumbled under his breath, Zari smiled and tried thrusting back into his hips only to be stopped by his tight grip on her hips, "what's wrong John? Too much for you" she looked back at him "you are a tease" he grunted as he thrust his hips. She moaned at the sudden movement and started throwing her hips back to meet his "yes John that feels so good" she sighed and grabbed the cover under her hands, he was coming undone "fuck I can't" she grabbed his arm "it's okay baby come for me" she told him.

He thrust inside of her 3 more times before she felt his body go rigid and felt his cock twitch inside of her and coat her walls with his cum, "shit Zari" he grunted and moaned as his orgasm washed over his body. He stilled inside of her and leaned over her back resting his head against her shoulder "fuck that was good" he smiled and kissed her back before pulling out of her and collapsing on the bed, she laid in her side and cuddled up next to John, "ta for that love, i needed it" she smiled and propped her head on his his chest "you earned it baby and I needed it too". She kissed his chest "I've missed this John" she looked in his eyes "I've been wanting you too", he smiled "you can have me anytime you want me Zari". 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava throws a baby shower, Astra and John spend some quality time together, a former Legend reunites with the team and John struggles with a past addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter but I didn't want to split it up. Enjoy!

True to her word Sara Lance called up John Constantine one morning with the news he had been dreading, Ava was throwing them a surprise baby shower today. He sighed and hung up the phone, he went through the house in search of Zari who had been missing since he had woke up. He found Astra in the library, "know where Zari is love?" she smiled "yes Behrad and Nate came by this morning to get her, they said they would be back in a few hours" she stood up and walked over to John "which means you can come with me to town, I need to get some shopping done and since Zari isn't here you'll have to help me". 

"I'm not much help when it comes to fashion love" he smirked, "I know but you can carry bags can't you? Come on Johnny we're leaving in five minutes" she walked out of the room and John followed behind her, "you can stop with the facade Astra I know about the baby shower" she stopped and turned to face him "who told you?" he shook his head "I can't say love but let's just say they know I hate surprises and knew I would handle it better with a heads up, but I promised I would be a good sport about so Ava's feelings wouldn't be hurt. I can be nice sometimes you know?" Astra chuckled at his last remark "yeah only if it benefits you in the end, does Zari know?", "I told her it was coming but I haven't talked to her since this morning so she may or may not think about it while she's with her brother". Astra sighed "well we're still going shopping while they set up for it so go get ready John" she turned and walked out the door while he went to get dressed.

Behrad and Nate had been tasked with keeping Zari away from the house for a few hours and decided to take her out for a spa day while Astra was in charge of getting the ever so hard headed John Constantine out of his house and keeping him occupied for the day. At least Ava had given them the easier one of the two expecting parent's, they arrived at the day spa and got Zari checked in for her day of pampering to begin. Meanwhile across town Astra and John were entering their first store, she immediately went over to the dresses while he trailed behind her "come on Johnny it isn't that bad" she looked over at him and smiled "maybe not for you love" he said as she held up a dress "what do you think about this one?" she asked. He looked it over for a moment before shaking his head "no love that color doesn't suit you" he looked over and picked up a dark blue dress "here try this one" she looked at him in surprise, "wow that's actually really pretty John" he shrugged "Zari talks about color all the time I guess it was bound to rub off on me eventually. She says darker colors suit you better".

She was touched by his attempt at bonding with her and took the dress from his hand, "you should pick something out for Zari she can wear it after the baby is born" he frowned, "no I wouldn't know what to get her". She smiled at him "John it wouldn't matter what you got her she would be more touched about the fact that you tried, trust me women notice these things even if they don't say it out loud". She picked out a few more things for her to take and try on before looking back at him, "at least look around while I'm trying these on you might find something" she took her clothes and walked away leaving him there alone.

* * *

Ava, Sara, Gary, Mick, and Lita portal-ed into Constantine's house, "alright team we should have at least three hours before John and Zari return but that all depends on how long Astra can fight John and keep him out of the house" Ava said as she set a timer on her watch "you all have your assignment's and know what to do so let's get to work!" The Legend's all went their separate ways and started getting the house set up while Ava went into the kitchen to prepare the food and drinks for the party.

Zari was very much enjoying her day, Behrad had went all out with her spa treatment. She had been booked with a prenatal therapist who gave her a prenatal massage and had worked out all of her aches and pains in her shoulder's and back, she was currently getting a facial and body scrub to relieve her pores and refresh her skin. Nate and Behrad we're sitting in the lobby flipping through magazines and talking back and fourth about random stories while waiting on Zari, "so what did you get them?" Nate asked referring to the baby shower, "I had Gideon fabricate a bunch of blanket's and bedding to match the nursery for the crib and some bottles for her, what about you?" Nate smiled "diaper's" was his one word response. Behrad looked over at him, "seriously just diapers?" he smiled and Nate shook his head, "hey man I didn't know what to get them and I figured they would need them anyway!" Behrad thought for a moment before speaking "true at least they will be used".

Astra came back from trying on her clothes and saw John over in another part of the store and decided to give him some space, she pulled out her phone and dialed Sara's number. Sara was in the middle of helping Gary when her phone rang she pulled it out of pocket and saw Astra's name, "great" she thought they weren't even half way done yet and John was already giving up. "Hello?" Sara answered, "hey how's it coming along?" Astra asked her "well we've still got at least an hour before we're ready, is John already giving up?" she asked "no actually he is pretty content at the moment but it won't last much longer, I'll keep you updated" Sara breathed a sigh of relief "okay thanks Astra" she hung up and went back to work. 

Mick and Lita had all the tables put together and were putting the tablecloths and present's out, "I can't believe Zari is having a baby" Lita said "do you think she'll let me babysit?" she asked her dad. Mick looked at her "she will I'll talk to her" Lita looked at him and rolled her eyes, "dad I can ask her and John myself I don't need you to do it for me" he smiled at his daughter's determination and grunted as he set back to work on hanging banner's along the staircase. Ava had her cake baking in the oven and was in the middle of preparing the pink buttercream icing when Sara walked in, "how's it going babe?" she walked up beside Ava "so far we're on schedule in here, how is everything out there?" Ava asked, "it's almost done, Mick is taking over Gary's job and hanging the banner now and I just got off the phone with Astra". Ava looked over in a panic "oh God is she on her way back with John?" Sara grabbed her arm and stilled her frantic moving "no she isn't she said John is pretty content for now calm down babe".

* * *

Zari felt so refreshed and ready to face the rest of her day she was getting dressed when her phone rang, she looked down and smiled when she saw who was calling her, "hello handsome" she greeted John, a smile forming on her face when she heard his voice "hello love, I've got a question for you?" she was taken aback but curious "what's up?" she asked. "What's your favorite color?" she thought for a moment before answering, "red anything in a deep red but it really depends on what the color is on? Is it a dress, skirt, blouse" he cut her off "how about a dress?" She thought for a moment "definitely a deep red color or black" he smiled "okay love, how's your spa day going?" she put phone on speaker and laid next to her on the bench as she pulled her shirt over her head, "it's been wonderful did you know about this?" she asked, "no I didn't but I'm glad you enjoyed it you deserved it". He thought about telling her brother's true motive for getting her out of the house but decided she deserved to be surprised when she got home so he kept it to himself, "listen Astra drug me out of the house for a little bit so call me when your headed home, yeah?" Astra smiled as she looked at John, "yeah I'll let you know baby" Zari told him "I got to go I'll call you back okay?", "okay love I'll talk to you in a bit" he hung up and looked at Astra, "what?" she smiled and shook her head "nothing is she heading home now?" "no she said she would call when they started back". 

Astra walked over to the register to pay for items while John grabbed the dress he had picked out for Zari and he followed along behind her, "John she is going to love that dress" he looked down at it "you think so?" "yes it's her color and everything, not to mention she'll look smokin' hot in it" she turned and laid her things down for the cashier to scan and John smirked thinking about seeing _his_ Zari in this dress.

Nate and Behrad were arguing over who was the 'cooler' superhero when Zari made her way into the lobby, "all I'm saying is a man of steel is way cooler than blowing some wind around my dude!" Behrad disagreed "no man I'm more beneficial in the field no one knows I have a superpower so I have the element of surprise" Nate was about to say something when Zari chimed in "come on guy's your both useful in your own ways but wind power's are pretty fun if I do say so myself". Nate stared at her in awe she was glowing in her last few months of pregnancy and he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of John, "wow sis you look beautiful, did you enjoy your day?" she smiled at Behrad "yes I did but now I'm ready to go home and see John, he's up to something and I don't know what it is". 

Nate and Behrad looked at each other and stood up "why do you think he's up to something?" Nate asked as they headed out the door "because he actually _called_ me, he never calls anyone". She pulled her phone out "see I'm always having to call him and half the time he doesn't answer" they headed to the car and started to the house while Nate pulled his phone out and sent Sara a quick text _'on our way back now"_ . Sara's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket "Nate and Behrad are on their way back" she told Ava and dialed Astra's number, wanting Zari and John to both arrive at the same time she instructed her and John to head home now as well.

Her and John hadn't gone as far into town as the boy's had with Zari so they made it back to the house in no time and waited outside on the boy's to get there. John had given Astra the dress he had bought to hold for him so he could surprise Zari with it later on, Astra let Sara know they were outside. Ava had given strict instructions for the parents to be to enter the house together, John was leaning against the porch rail smoking a cigarette when Behrad pulled in with his sister and Nate, "oh you have got to be kidding me" Zari mumbled getting out of the SUV and approaching John, she pulled the cigarette from his mouth "what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulder's "sorry love I needed a nicotine kick I was having withdrawals". Astra came to his defense "he just lit it Zari, he may have had like three puffs before you guy's pulled in". Zari rolled her eyes "it doesn't matter how many it was the point is you have nicotine gum and patches for a reason John use one of those instead" she held her hand out, "give me the cigarettes" he sighed as he pulled the pack out of his pocket and handed them over to her. "This is for your own good John" she handed them over to Nate and stepped closer to John and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a soft kiss "I love you John" she whispered as she pulled away from him. He smiled down at her "I love you too now let's go inside I have a surprise for you" she looked at him in surprise as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

* * *

John opened the door and they were greeted by several big tables filled with gifts, food, and drinks as banner's and streamer's were hanging from the stair rails and overhead, Zari gasped and covered her mouth in surprise as the Legend's jumped out and greeted them. "SURPRISE" Ava, Gary, Lita, and Sara yelled as John and Zari entered the house, Gary ran over and hugged John as he stepped into the room as John pushed him away while Ava wrapped Zari in a big hug, "congratulations Zari, I'm so happy for you" Zari felt tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Ava tighter "thank you Ava and thank you for always including me as a part of the team". Zari felt like Ava was the first friend she had made on the Waverider and was grateful of her friendship. 

As the Legends made their rounds and congratulated the soon to be parents John heard a voice from behind him, "congratulations John-O!" he turned around and was greeted by Charlie who wrapped her arms around him. "Bloody hell love it's good to see you" he looked her up and down and winked, "you're looking good as usual" she smiled "and you look as miserable as always" she joked with him as she slapped him on the arm. "I can't believe you are gonna be a dad John-O, but I knew you and Zari had hooked up in London. You were both way too happy when you came out of that backroom that night and neither one of you could keep your hands off of each other at the show that night" John smiled, "yeah we'll it wasn't planned but you know how it is love, shit happens at least this time it's something good. It's time for a change in my life and this is as good as anything". Charlie smiled "I've missed you guys and was thrilled when Sara called and told me" they walked over to the table and grabbed a drink a piece "come on love I have some whiskey in the library" John winked and Charlie followed him into the library. 

As the team was starting to munch on the finger foods Ava had prepared she gathered them to give one of her speeches, "alright guys as you all know John and Zari will be having a baby girl in January and they have stepped away from the ship in preparation of becoming parents and I wanted us to gather here today not as a team but as a family. We have been to hell and back together both literally and figuratively but we have always had each other back's through thick and thin and I am proud to see John and Zari happy and starting their life together, with that being said congratulations you guy's and cheers!" Ava raised her glass and the Legend's toasted to Zari and John's pregnancy.

* * *

The team had went all out with the gifts, Zari and John had everything they needed for the baby and her nursery and Gideon had fabricated everything to match perfectly with the color of the wall in her room. Lita came into the living room and sat down next to John and tried to strike up a conversation with him, she had never interacted with him before and was somewhat intimidated by his rough demeanor.

"Got any names picked out yet?" he looked over at her "not yet love" he smiled and fiddled with the Zippo lighter in his hand, damn he was quite she thought, "I asked my dad earlier if he thought you guys would let me babysit for you, you know if you ever needed it. You wouldn't have to pay me for it" she stuttered before John interrupted her, "I wouldn't have a problem with that love, what is your name? Lita, correct?" she smiled at him "yeah it's Lita and thanks I told my dad you guys wouldn't mind". John stood up and excused himself from the teen and went in search of Nate and his cigarettes Zari had taken from him. 

John found Nate and Charlie outside on the porch "oh mate there you are give me my cigarettes will you?" Nate shook his head, "I don't have them John, Zari took them from me". John laughed "yeah right I saw her give them to you, just gimme one and I'll be good for the night". Nate sighed "I'm serious John I don't have them anymore" he emptied his pockets to prove his point, John sighed "bollocks" he sat down on the stairs and ran his fingers through his hair, Nate and Charlie came and sat down next to him. "Why'd you start smoking again John-O? You were doing so good for awhile" Charlie asked, "I'm not smoking again it's just one every once in a while. Zari had me doing all the work on the nursery and it's been stressful with her mood swings, and doctors appointments I just needed an outlet and sneaking a cigarette every now and again helped me relieve some of the stress" John sighed "it was going well until she caught me on the porch today, I just need them to help me get through the night and I'll be good for a few days". John knew that was a lie but he couldn't help it, his smoking had been a daily habit since his teenage years and he was struggling without them.

"That mentality is how people get addicted John, you're using smoking as an outlet and now you are depending on that cigarette to get your through the night and the next day and than the next night and before you know it your addicted to it again. You need to quit for good and stay that way or you'll end up in the same situation as last time" Nate hit John with the cold, hard truth and no matter how much John hated to admit it Nate was right. "Yeah I guess your right" he stood up and dusted off his pants, "I'll go get that nasty gum and give it a try" he winked at Nate "thanks mate" he walked back inside and Charlie and Nate continued talking on the porch.

* * *

As the night approached the Legend's started to grow tired from the day's festivities so they decided to call it a night, "thank you guy's for everything we really appreciate it, you guy's are the best friends we could ask for" Zari told them "Ava thank you so much for this" she hugged Zari as her and Sara stood on the porch. Behrad and Zari hugged "thank you Behrad I don't know what I would do without you" he smiled "anything for you sis I love you". Zari turned and faced Nate and extended her arms to hug him "I owe you too Nate thanks for today" he hugged her back "no problem Zari", John stood off to the side and watched as the Legend's opened a portal and entered the Waverider. 

John came up behind Zari and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest "did you enjoy today?" he asked as he kissed her behind her ear, she smiled and leaned into his embrace "I did, thank you for playing along". He chuckled "anything for you love but you and Astra owe me big time" she turned in his arms and hugged him "you should know by now that we run this house John we don't owe you anything" he smiled "is that so?" He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "come on love it's been a long day I know your exhausted" he grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

Astra was cleaning the remaining cups up when John and Zari entered "Astra you don't have to clean that up John can get it in the morning" Zari told her, "it's okay I don't mind to do it, there wasn't a whole lot to clean up just a few cups and plates" she smiled at John "I know John has been worked to death the past few weeks and I'm sure after our shopping trip today he's ready to get to bed". John winked "thanks love and I actually enjoyed our time together today" he headed up the stairs "goodnight Astra" he said as he disappeared around the corner and into the master bedroom. Zari followed along behind him and entered the room to find it empty, she heard the water start in the bathroom as John stepped into the shower.

She put on her bedclothes and climbed under the covers grabbing her book from her nightstand as John showered, he was exhausted and had a killer headache and was hoping the steam from the hot water would clear his head. He stepped from the tub and walked over in to the medicine cabinet in search of some more nicotine gum, he popped a piece of gum into his mouth and exited the bathroom. Zari was in bed reading her book when he walked into the bedroom, he pulled the towel from his waist and dried his body off as Zari admired the view of his back "you know I wasn't expecting you to have that nice of a body when we first met". He turned around with a smirk "yeah? You like what you see love?" she smiled "very much so Mr. Constantine" he threw the towel onto the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed some clean boxers and put them on before joining Zari in the bed.

She put her book down and turned her lamp off before lying down next to him, he rolled onto his side and put his arm over her body and pulled her as close to him as he could. "I love you Zari" he mumbled, his voice was soft as he was already drifting to sleep. She smiled and kissed the side of his head "I love you too John" she ran her fingers through his damp hair and smiled as he cuddled closer to her, she laid there listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep in her arms. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari and John work through John's past addictions and his hesitation of becoming a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is angst and drama, please don't kill me...

Zari had officially reached her third trimester, she was 30 weeks pregnant and had started gaining more weight and had become more fatigued lately. She had tried keeping up with her meditation but due to her sciatic nerve she wasn't able to do it for very long and she was getting more frustrated every day. Her and Astra had taken up walking around the neighborhood every day so she could stretch her legs and hips and eliminate some of the pain that comes in the last trimester. While her and Astra were out walking John would take the opportunity to sneak in a smoke every now and then, he had tried the patches and gum but nothing worked to curb his cravings for nicotine. 

She was propped up in the bed reading through one of her books but her thoughts kept going back to John and his behavior lately, it had been odd even for him. He would disappear for long periods of time and had been spending most of his day alone, locking himself in the library or leaving the house completely only to show back up hours later drunk off his ass. Maybe that was his usual behavior in the past but it was different than what she was used to with him, she had talked to Sara about it since she had known John the longest and while Sara confirmed that was usual for him Zari had got the impression Sara may be concerned about him as well.

She needed to talk to him and figure out what was going on in his head, she sighed and laid her book down and swung her legs over the bed. She placed her hand over her growing bump and smiled as she thought about the life growing inside of her, she slipped her house shoes on and waddled out of the bedroom in search of John. The house was empty and unusually quite as she descending down the staircase she stopped outside of the library. 

John was sitting in the library with the door shut, a half empty bottle of gin in front of him. He was half way through his second cigarette when Zari walked in, he dropped it into the ashtray and started waving his hand around the smoke while she stood in the doorway, "hello love" he coughed out as she glared at him. She sighed and shook her head "you know what I don't even care anymore John, just do what you want that's all your doing anyway. Just quit doing it behind my back and treating me like I'm stupid, if you don't care about your health enough to stop smoking than I don't either" she turned and walked out the door, leaving John sitting there. "Bloody hell" John got up and followed after her to see if he could fix yet another mistake.

* * *

John found her sitting in their bedroom, he knocked on the door but she didn't look up "can I come in love?" he asked, Zari shrugged her shoulders "do whatever you want John" he sighed and walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, "look I'm sorry I've been hiding my smoking from you but I couldn't stand it anymore Zari, those patches and gum just aren't the same and I didn't want you freaking out over it with a baby on the way. It's not a big deal love". Her head snapped up "not a big deal? Really John, so your life isn't important? Because to me it is, you matter to me John and I don't want to lose you." Tears started streaming down her face "I love you John and sometimes I wonder if you really love me or if your here out of guilt and still trying to make amends for all the mistakes you've made in the past" he lowered his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"Do you love me John or was this just another notch in your belt that turned into an unwanted pregnancy and you didn't know how to get out of it?" he sighed, "I do love you Zari and I want to be here with you, I'm just afraid of what will happen in the future between us. We started out just hooking up in the back room of a pub and jumped straight into being parents and in case you haven't noticed I didn't have the best example of a father growing up, he made me into the bastard that I am today."

Zari felt bad for John but she couldn't keep doing this back and fourth with him anymore it was exhausting and she needed to be focused on the baby and not worried about him and his self destructive behavior, "I can't keep doing this John, I need you to be serious when this baby arrives. You need to figure out what you want from me and let me know because I'm of tired of this doom and gloom act of your's. You had a bad past and rough childhood but you can't let that define you are now you're so much better than that and you deserve more from life but you need to get your act together before you lose everyone you love. You've been given a second chance at life and not many people get that John, please don't waste it." 

"I'm sorry Zari" John stood up and left the room, he needed to get out of the house and clear his head so he headed to his home away from home. John walked into the nearest pub he could find and took a seat at the bar, he ordered a pint from the young lady behind the bar and started sipping on his drink as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and sat them on the bar beside him. There weren't many people inside of the bar and he chosen a seat in the dark corner of the room so he could drown his thoughts in booze uninterrupted he lit a cigarette and downed the remainder of his beer.

"Can I get another one love?" he smiled at the young lady behind the bar, she filled another glass and sat it down in front of him "ta for that" he took a long sip from the glass and she smiled at him "I don't think I've ever seen you in here before" she said "not recently love, it's been awhile since I stepped foot in this place". "You running a tab?" she asked "yeah if it's no bother" he smirked at her as she walked over to the computer, "name?" she asked him "it's John" she entered his name into the system and started his tab. Another man sat at the end of the bar and she walked away to get his order as John's phone started ringing, he pulled it out and saw Sara's name on the screen.

* * *

He thought for a moment before answering the phone, "hello love" he answered her call while winking at the bartender as she stood in front him pouring a drink. "Hello John, where are you at?" he was taken aback by her tone and knew she had definitely talked to Zari, "it's none of your business" he mumbled into the phone "everything is fine so don't get all worked up love". Sara sighed on the other end of the phone "everything is not fine John, you can't just up and leave like that. Trust me that's the worst thing you can do, don't do anything stupid John go back home to Zari and work this out before it's too late" he motioned for the bartender to get him another drink "it's all well love nothing we can't work out tonight."

She sat his drink down "thanks love" he whispered and Sara spoke up "who are talking to John?" he sighed "the bartender down at the pub don't worry it's nothing to worry 'bout" John slurred, "I got to go thanks for callin'" he hung up and dropped the phone beside him. "Girlfriend?" she asked and John laughed "no more like a friend of the girlfriend and a real pain in my ass" she smiled "so you are having girl trouble than?" "Yeah you could say that, we had a.. minor disagreement earlier but it wasn't something we can't work out" she looked at him "are you sure about that?" she asked him. 

"I don't know" he sighed "i'm good at screwing things up and pushing everyone I care about away from me so maybe this was meant to happen" his phone rang again _Astra's_ name appeared and the bartender looked at him and smiled "you should answer that" she walked away and left him alone. John answered but didn't say anything, "John? Where are you?" he sighed "I'm on my way home I'll see you in a bit." He slid his phone in his pocket and threw some money down on the bar, "night love" he winked as he walked by the bartender and out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

He had left his signature coat at the house in his hurry out the door and was glad he did, the sun was beating down on him and he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up as he stumbled along the sidewalk. He was hot all of the sudden and swayed back and fourth as he rounded the corner, he lost his balance and his back hit the brick wall and he slid down and sat on the pavement. He was disoriented as he looked around and vaguely remembered what had happened and how he had ended up here, he leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. 

The minute his eyes shut he saw her beautiful face and smiled, Zari was truly the best thing he had in his life and he was about to screw it up again by pushing her away and being a selfish bastard like always. He shook his head and stood up determined to make it home and make things right with her, he flagged down a passing cab after stumbling down the block as far as his legs would take him.

Zari was pacing back and fourth in the living room as Astra tried calming her down, "please sit down Zari, he is fine and I'm sure he'll be back soon. You can't worry about him it's not good for you or the baby." "I can't help it Astra he's been so erratic here recently and I'm afraid he's going to self destruct if we can't get him under control" she sighed and sat down across from Astra. "He has always been this way from what I know, I hate to say it Zari but there may not be any saving him. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved" Zari wouldn't ever admit it but Astra may be right, maybe there was wasn't any saving John Constantine but she wasn't going to give up on him so easily.

* * *

A car door slammed outside and Zari looked up but Astra held her hand up "you stay there momma, I'll go get him." Zari smiled as Astra exited the room. John was swaying up the driveway and smiled as he saw Astra open the front door "ello luv" he mumbled as he climbed the stairs. He reeked of alcohol and smoke as he walked past her, "ZARI" he yelled toward the stairs as he entered the house, Astra grabbed his shoulders and shushed him "she's in the living room John" she turned him around and guided him down the hallway.

He stumbled into the room and fell onto the floor as his legs gave out "bollocks" he mumbled before breaking into a fit of giggles, Astra rushed to his side and Zari looked away as tears formed in her eyes. If he wasn't in such a desperate state of mind and in need of some serious help she might have found his drunken behavior funny but this was more than a cry for help. He had a problem and needed professional help but would she be able to convince him of that?

"Ss good love" John pushed Astra's hand away as he stood up and fell back into the chair next to him, he looked at Zari "whats wrong luv?" he leaned forward and placed his hand on her knee, she pulled away from his touch and he frowned. "Zari?" she sighed and turned to face him, "I'm worried about you John, look at yourself you're a mess and you need help" his head spun and his vision was fading in and out of focus, he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "I know" he mumbled "but i'm afraid of failing you and screwing up again. I don't want to hurt you" he looked at Zari and then at Astra "or you." 

Zari moved closer to John "I know you don't John but right now you're hurting us anyway by making us watch you fall apart" she placed her hand on his arm and rubbed up and down. He raised his head up and looked in her eyes "I love you Zari and I want this, you were never just another notch in my belt and I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug "it's okay John" she whispered into his ear, his body hitched and she realized he was crying she held him tight until his body relaxed, she pulled away and he fell back in the chair. 

He was about to pass out and she wanted to at least get him to the couch first, she looked at Astra "help him over here" she said standing up and moving off the couch. Astra shook his shoulders and his eyes opened "come on John stand up for a minute" she grabbed his arms as he pushed up from the chair, she guided him down onto the couch as Zari returned with a pillow and cover for him. Zari placed the pillow under his head and pushed his hair from his eyes as he drifted out of consciousness she placed a kiss to his forehead before covering his body with a blanket leaving him to sleep off the alcohol in his system.

* * *

When John woke up the next morning, his throat was burning and his mouth dry. His head was spinning as he took in his surroundings at least he was home. His stomach turned and he knew he was about to be sick. He stood up and made it to the bathroom, he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, his chest heaved as he leaned against the cold tile of the bathtub. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as the memories of last night slowly came back to him. He had fucked up and he needed help slowly he stood up and looked in the mirror, he had dark circles under both his eyes and his face was bloated from drinking too much. 

He started the water in the shower and stripped out of his clothes, he had red marks on his back from falling against the wall on his walk home last night and he looked over the rest of body relived that was all he had done this time. He stepped into the shower and let the water fall over his body, he was disappointed in his behavior and was lucky Zari had stuck around him as long as she had she wasn't used to this side of John Constantine. This is where most people would give up and leave him but she had stuck by his side and was willing to stay by him as long as he sobered up and pulled his head of his ass.

There was a soft knock on the door and it pulled John from his thoughts as he heard Zari's soft voice call out his name. "Come in love" he answered as she opened the door and walked in, "how are you feeling?" she asked leaning against the sink. "Honestly like shit but I kinda deserve it after being such an arrogant ass last night" she smiled "yeah you do" she agreed with him. He laughed at her playful banter "thanks love" he grunted as he turned the water off and stepped from the tub.

She handed him a towel "I didn't know you'd be in the shower or I would have brought some clean clothes too" she watched as he ran the towel through his blond locks and dried his body off. He wrapped the towel around his waist "it's alright Zari" he smiled at her. His expression turned serious as he stood in front of her, he rested his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick he smiled and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry about last night" he whispered as he pulled away to look her in the eyes, "you deserve so much more than I can give you but you continue to stick by my side even when I screw up" she grabbed his hand and put it to her lips "it's because I love you John and I care about you, I want to be here with you and I want you to be happy." 

"I'm going to get help I promise, it won't be easy but I don't want to be like this anymore. Before I joined the Legend's I didn't have anyone in my life that I could count on because I pushed them all away. I lost Chas, Zed, Gary, Richie. Everyone from New Castle hated me after I fucked it all up and I don't blame them but I don't want to be that person anymore Zari" a tear fell from his eye and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as he cried. "It's alright John. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" she whispered in his ear "it's going to be okay I promise."

* * *

He hugged her tight and took comfort in her embrace. For once in his life he had someone who truly cared about him and he was determined to fight like hell to keep her, he had lost too much and come too far to give up now. He had Astra back and now he was determined to turn his life around and be happy for once. 

He pulled from her embrace and smiled down at her "what do we do next?" he asked. Zari released him and leaned back against the sink "we find someone to help you but I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't leave you alone in this John, just like you haven't left me. I love you, you're a good man" she rested her hand against his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Are you going with me to the doctor this morning or should I get Astra to go with me?" he smiled and kissed her forehead, "no love I'll go with you. Just let me get dressed first." She headed to the kitchen while he went upstairs to get ready for the day, Astra was in the kitchen and greeted Zari "good morning" she smiled in her direction "how's Johnny feeling today?"

Zari smiled "he's okay, he went to get dressed so we can go to he doctor" Zari told her. "Well that's good to hear did he remember anything about last night?" "He actually remembered it all he still says he wants to get sober so hopefully he'll take this seriously and follow through with it" Astra sat a cup of tea down in front of Zari "I hope he does I know you're really worried about him. I am too honestly he's dangerous when he gets in that state." 

The ladies fell silent as John walked around the corner. He smirked at Astra "come on love I know you were talking 'bout me" she looked down at the table, her face turning red. "I'm not mad love I'm taking this seriously and you aren't wrong I can be dangerous. I am a nasty piece of work after all" he winked at Astra, "I'll be outside when your ready love." He kissed Zari on the head and went out on the porch pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up.

* * *

They were in the waiting room of the doctor's office a short time later. John kept bouncing his legs up and down as a nervous habit and Zari placed her hand on his knee, "are you okay John?" "Just nervous love" she rolled her eyes "there's nothing to be nervous about baby" she rested her head on his shoulder and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Zari Tarazi" the nurse yelled out, she stood up and offered her hand to John "come on Johnny" she smiled as he took her hand and they followed the nurse to the back.

Her check up went well and the doctor had told her everything was on track, Zari would be glad when her baby girl was born and she could go back to feeling normal again. Her breast had been super sore lately and weighed a ton and her belly was big and always in the way. Her and John arrived back at the house, Astra was gone so him and Zari used the free time to find John a therapist and an alcohol counselor so he could get the help he needed. 

Zari made a few calls and set him up an appointment for the following week, she went in search of John and found him outside on the porch with a cigarette in hand. She sat in the porch swing behind him "I made you an appointment with Dr. Clarke."

John snubbed the butt of his smoke against the pavement "is that the shrink or the alcohol counselor?" She smiled "he's both actually, he's a certified therapist and a certified alcohol and drug counselor" he looked back and smiled, "killing two birds with one stone aren't ya love?" He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder "thank you for everything Zari you are one hell of a woman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates but I lost motivation and have struggled finding inspiration recently but I am back now and have decided to turn this into a two part story so keep checking back for updates!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins therapy and the moment you all have been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of past suicide attempt please proceed with caution.

John sat in the waiting room and watched as a young woman left Dr. Clarke's office. Zari was next to him holding his hand as his leg bounced up and down, in the past week John had cut down on his drinking. As an incentive for making an effort to get sober Zari had agreed to let him keep his cigarettes as long as he limited himself throughout the day, they had been on steady ground the last few days as he started opening up to her about his childhood and the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father.

He found his salvation in magic thanks to Anne Marie Flynn, she had introduced him to the world of magic when he was a teen and had been there in Newcastle. She had blamed John and his arrogance for the botched job and held that against him, she also held a grudge against him because he had cheated on her and ruined their relationship. John never spoke of what became of Gary Lester but she knew it wasn't good and that he blamed himself for that too.

Zari looked over and saw John staring off into the distance "are you alright?" she asked as she rubbed his leg. "Yeah just nervous love" he gave her a sad smile and looked down at the floor "you'll be fine" she patted his leg as Dr. Clarke called his name. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked as he stood up, "no I'll be fine" he leaned in and kissed her on the head before following the doctor back into his office.

* * *

"Have a seat Mr. Constantine" the doctor motioned to the couch across from him and John sat down. "It's just John, mate" Dr. Clarke looked at him, "okay John, do you want to tell me what brings you in today?" "I need help. I have a drinking problem and I've seen and done things that haunt me to this day mate but I want to move on from my past without having to rely on a bottle of booze to get me there." The doctor looked John over and smiled, "well your girlfriend had warned me that I might get resistance in getting you to talk but I believe she was sorely mistaken. That's the most honest thing I've ever heard in my career." 

He laughed "well that's a first for me mate, I don't usually talk about feelings and all that but I'm done hiding from my past. I'm hell bent on redemption and I'm not giving up now, I've come too far to give up now." "Well John I think we can really make progress here if you keep that frame of mind. Is there any particular topic that you want to discuss today? I know that you have a baby on the way, how do you feel about becoming a father?"

He hesitated a moment before finding his voice, when he spoke it was low and uncertain. "I don't know. I am nervous and scared at the same time" Dr. Clarke scribbled on his notepad "it's normal to feel that way John. That's how I felt when my first child was born, did you have a close relationship with your father growing up?" John shook his head "no he was a bastard" "how about your mother?" "Didn't know her, she died during child birth. That's part of why my father never liked me, he blamed me for killing her" he looked down "he would beat me, put his cigarettes out on me, tell me how useless I was and how much he hated me. I just wanted to die, I almost did once after I tried killing myself." 

"How old were you?" Dr. Clarke put his pen down and looked at John, "I'm not sure I don't really remember much about that day, I guess I blocked it out as much as I could" he shrugged his shoulders "after that I found my own place and stayed with friends, I never saw him again. I don't even know if he's still alive to be honest." "Does it bother you now that you don't know him?" he smiled at the doctor "no not at all mate it does make me question my own abilities to be a father, I don't want to be like him" he sighed "Zari says I won't be but I'm not so sure."

"Who is Zari?" Dr. Clarke didn't want to push John any further on his father for now, "she's my girlfriend? I guess.. it's never really been defined but she's having my child so" he looked over and smiled, "she's a great woman and so much more than I deserve. I don't know what she sees in me doc." Dr. Clarke smiled "women can see the best in other's even if we can't, maybe she sees the good in you John. Do you love her?" John smiled "yeah mate I do that's why I'm here. I don't want to lose her I have a tendency to push everyone who cares about me away but she's different, ya know? I can't imagine not having her in my life."

The doctor kept the rest of his session light with John. He knew he would shut down if he pressed him on certain issues and he didn't want to hinder his progress with him on the first day, he made appointments twice a week for John and gave him his card so he could call him if he needed someone to talk to. John walked out in the waiting room and Zari stood up, "done already?" "Yeah love I'm coming back at the end of the week" he grabbed her hand and they left the building.

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand, she smiled as John told her stories about his time in this city before they had met. Most of his stories where funny now but he was quite the trouble maker back when he was younger, he was lucky he had lived through some of the shenanigans from his teenage years. They passed by a store and she saw a dress that caught her eye "John look at this!" she said in awe, John stopped and looked over to see the same dress he had bought for her a few weeks ago hanging in a store window.

"Aye you would look beautiful in that" he whispered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as he hugged her close "did you like Dr. Clarke?" she asked "yeah I guess so" he kissed her neck, "come on love let's get back home I want some alone time with you" his lips brushed behind her ear and he felt a shiver run through her body. 

Zari had just walked through the front door and was greeted by Gary and Astra, she stopped as Gary hugged her and looked at Astra. "He kind of just showed up" Astra told her, "Behrad is in the living room with Nate" Zari smiled when she heard her brother was here. She pushed Gary away from her and went to find Behrad, John walked in and saw Gary "bloody hell what do you want Gary?" John put his hands out to stop him from giving him a hug, "well I heard Behrad and Nate were coming to visit and I wanted to come too" John sighed and walked away with Gary trailing along behind him.

"What's happening Johnny C?" Nate smiled as John entered the room, John noticed Nate's red eyes "is he high?" he looked at Behrad and Nate broke out into a fit of giggles, Behrad smiled sheepishly "maybe just a little bit." Zari pulled her lastest ultrasound from her purse and showed it to her brother, her daughter was 16 inches long and weighed in around 3 and a half pounds, John sat next to Nate to keep Gary away from him for just a little while longer. John had grown to like Gary but he had been disappointed to come back home to find his house full of Legend's, he was hoping for some alone time with Zari but that was now off the table.

* * *

John was growing tired of Nate and his endless chatter so he excused himself from the group and snuck off into the library in search of some peace and quite, he pulled his pack of smokes and lighter from his pocket and lit one up. The first puff of nicotine hit him, "finally" he mumbled before taking another drag from his cigarette as he leaned back in his chair and thought back to his conversation with the shrink today.

John was no stranger to talking to a shrink but unlike the useless git back in London at Ravenscar, Dr. Clarke had not only listened to him but he let John pick and choose what they talked about and didn't pressure him into talking about something he didn't want to and he didn't act like John was crazy. At least not yet anyway, John's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "come in" he sighed.

Instead of Gary it was Astra at the door, she smiled as she closed the door behind her and sat down in front of John "hiding out in here?" He smiled and nodded his head "I needed to be alone with my old friend here" he smiled as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette, "what's your excuse love?" Astra shrugged "just wanted to check on you I guess, how did today go?" Smoke came from his mouth as he answered her "was okay old bloke didn't look at me like I was lunatic" he winked at her and she giggled "give it time Johnny, he'll get there eventually."

"I'm glad you liked him that makes it easier I"m sure" he nodded "aye it does, last shrink I had thought I was insane he didn't know what to do wit' me" he snubbed his cigarette out, "you think they are gone yet?" he asked "I doubt it." He thought for a minute "you got that dress I bought for Zari?" she nodded "I do, you want it back?" "Yeah I do I might give it to her tonight, we walked by a store on the way home and it was hanging in the window and she fell in love with it" Astra smiled, "I told you she would love it John."

* * *

John followed her upstairs and watched as she rummaged to the very back of her closet, "bloody hell I thought Zari had a lot of clothes" John said looking at her packed closet. "Actually some of these belong to Zari she ran out of room in your closet" he rolled his eyes, "of course she did" she giggled "here you go" she held it out to him, "ta love, go keep her busy downstairs and try to run off the guest if you don't mind." 

Zari was hugging Behrad as Astra rounded the corner "are you guys leaving already?" she smiled at Behrad. "Yeah it's time for us to head back to the ship" his sister smiled as his face flushed as he spoke to Astra, "you guys are too cute together" Zari said. Astra glared at her while her brother took a step back and headed for the door, "come on Nate it's time to go" Zari hugged Nate and shooed Gary out the door behind them. "You and Behrad should totally hook up just saying" she smiled as Astra rolled her eyes, "we're just talking right now." Zari sighed "if you say so" she walked out of the room and left Astra alone.

* * *

She found John in their bedroom, "where have you been?" she asked as she entered the room. He turned around and smiled "sorry today's been intense. I wasn't feeling all the people" she smiled "it's alright I know today was tough for you but you handled it well." He sat on the bed "I have a surprise for you" she walked in the room, "oh really?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I got it for you a few weeks ago you can wear it after the baby is born" he winked at her as she leaned in for a kiss. 

John kissed her lips soft and slowly, savoring every minute of it. She moaned into his mouth as he enticed her tongue out to play, he ran his hands down her arms and pulled her in between his legs. She pulled away to catch her breath and looked into his lust filled eyes "I love you Zari, thank you for going with me today" she smiled "I love you too John and I'll always be there for you." 

"Now where's my surprise Constantine?" she whispered in his ear before kissing her way down his neck."Bollocks" he grunted as she sank her teeth into his neck, he was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow as she soothed the stinging sensation with her tongue. He pulled from her embrace and took hold of her hands, he stood up "stay here" he told her as he guided her to sit on the bed. "Close your eyes" he instructed her as he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the dress he had hung on the back of the door.

"Open your eyes love" he told. Zari opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the dress she had fallen in love with this morning "oh my God John!" she stood up and grabbed it from his hands "when did you get this?" she asked. "Got it a few weeks back when Astra dragged me on her shopping expedition, I couldn't wait to see you in it" he winked at her "thank you so much I love the color.'' She laid the dress on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck "you are a mercurial man John Constantine" he looked at her with a confused expression "I don't know what that means love but I'm assuming it's a good thing." She smiled as she pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips "it means unpredictable but yes it's good in your case" she laughed as she pulled away from his mouth.

* * *

John had been going to therapy for the last four weeks and had made incredible progress with his alcohol addiction, Zari had noticed a huge difference in his attitude and general outlook on life he had even let her join him and Dr. Clarke for his last two session's. They had discussed John's fear of becoming a father and had made him feel more at ease with all the big changes about to come his way, she had even admitted to John and Dr. Clarke she was scared as well but she was happy to not be alone and to have John by her side. 

Zari was approaching her 34th week of pregnancy and she was more than ready to go into labor and get this baby out of her body, she was uncomfortable every minute of every day. Her last appointment had been just a few days ago but she had been having intense cramping and experiencing contractions. She knew it was more than Braxton Hicks at this point so she had called Dr. Miletich to set up an appointment for this afternoon, John came in the room to check on her "you alright love?" she smiled as the contraction subsided "I think so just in pain right now." 

John sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach "I know love, is there anything I can do for you?" she smiled and rested her hand over his "no I'll be okay my appointment is in an hour, did you call Behrad?" "That I did. Him and Ava will be here soon, she said she would drive us to the doctor" he felt the baby kick "bloody hell that was quite a kick" Zari winced in pain as another more intense contraction hit her. She doubled over in pain, clutching his hand so hard John thought she might break it "oh God John" she groaned as the pain doubled in a matter of seconds, she tried keeping her breathing even and stayed as calm as she possibly could.

"John this is it, I think I'm going into labor" she moaned as her pain fell away "call the doctor please." John grabbed her phone and dialed Dr. Miletich, while he was on the phone she felt a wet sensation in the bed underneath her, she pulled back the cover "John" she calmly called his name to get his attention, he looked over "my water just broke, let them know" John's eyes widened as her words set in, this was it he was going to have a daughter very soon. "She said her water just broke, we will meet you at the hospital" he hung up on the doctor and helped Zari stand up and start their journey out of the room and down the stairs.

She moved slowly, "is Behrad here yet?" she asked as they exited the bedroom "he should be here any moment him and Ava weren't far away" he helped her down the stairs as the front door was opening. "A little help here" John yelled as Ava came into view, she rushed to Zari's side "what's going on?" she asked "she's going into labor" John answered "grab that bag" he motioned to her overnight bag sitting by the front door. Behrad grabbed the bag and headed out to start the SUV as John, Zari, and Ava made their way out the door.

* * *

John paced back and fourth across the floor of Zari's hospital room, they had been at the hospital for nine hours and he was worrying himself to death. She watched as he paced "please John stop that you are driving me crazy and worrying yourself to death!" He stopped and looked at her "sorry love I'm just nervous", he sat down in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked as he raised her hand to his mouth and give it a kiss, "no just calm down please or you'll have a heart attack" he laughed "no promise's love."

Behrad knocked on the door and peeked his head in "hey sis how's it going?' he came in the room and shut the door behind him. "Still here no baby yet" she smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed as another knock sounded at the door. Dr. Miletich came in "how are you feeling Zari?" she pulled out her stethoscope so she could listen to her heart "okay for now" she replied. "Well everyhing looks good you are and hopefully it won't be much longer before your ready to start pushing, do you have any questions or concerns for me?" Zari nodded her head and she turned to look at John "I don't know what questions to ask" he mumbled, the doctor smiled "okay I will be back soon if you need anything just let me know."

Zari had nodded on and off in between contractions while John stayed by her side, he had been accompanied by Sara, Ava, or Behrad occasionally. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning and he was exhausted he looked over at Zari and smiled. She was currently sleeping and looked so relaxed, he held her hand and reclined his chair back. He shut his eyes and started to doze off in the quite room.

John was jolted awake by a shrill shriek and a sharp pain in his hand, he sat up and looked over at Zari as the doctor came flying in the room. "Oh God" she tightened her grip on his hand as the doctor gloved up and approached the bed "alright Zari it's time to start pushing, are you ready?" She kept her voice smooth and calm and Zari nodded her head to let her know she was ready, "okay just remember to breath for me okay? We want nice, steady breaths sweetie" she smiled and looked over at John, "dad are you ready?" She asked and John nodded "yes love" he smiled as Zari started pushing at the doctors command.

* * *

_TWO HOURS LATER_

The Legend's sat semi-patiently in the waiting area of the maternity ward, Sara and Behrad talked quietly with one another as Ava paced a hole in the floor "what is taking so long?" she sighed as she looked at her watch "they've been in there for two hours now!" Sara rolled her eyes "babe sit down I'm sure everything is fine, you can't rush something like this" she giggled as Ava collasped in a chair across the room. "Hey any word yet?" Nate asked as him and Lita came back with an arm full of snacks and drinks for everyone, "no nothing yet" Behrad told him as he took a bag of chips from Lita "thanks for this."

Astra had just arrived at the hospital and was stepping off the elevator as the baby had just made it's big entrance into the world.

"Come on Zari one more big push and you'll be done" John encouraged her along, she grit her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. A wail sounded throughout the room as Dr. Miletich spoke, "here she comes" she gave her last push and the baby came out into the doctor's awaiting hands. "That's it here she is!" she lifted the baby and showed her to the new parents. Zari felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her newborn daughter, "are you ready to hold her?" Zari nodded her head, "yes" she reached out as the doctor placed her in her arms. John leaned in and kissed her cheek as she hugged the baby girl to her chest "you did good Zari, she's perfect just like her mother" he whispered in her ear, the doctor let her hold the baby as she set up to deliver the placenta. 

Dr. Miletich let John cut the umbilical cord and got the baby cleaned and dressed before excusing herself from the room, John sat on the bed as Zari held their daughter as he filled out her birth certificate. 

_Jasmine Marie Constantine was born weighing in at 5lbs and 2oz, she was 19 inches long. She was born premature at 34 weeks but had been given a clean bill of health_

* * *

John left Zari and headed out into the waiting area where the Legend's were anxiously awaiting, he rounded the corner and smiled "she's here" he announced. Ava jumped up "oh thank God" she grabbed John and squeezed him as tight as she could, Nate put his hand on her shoulder "ease up Ava you'll kill him." John laughed as he pulled from her grasp "she is fine and so is Zari, Behrad she wants to see you as for everyone else you'll have to wait awhile" he smiled as Mick spoke up "what's her name?" he shouted and Ava clapped her hands "yes John at least give us her name!"

"Alright, alright calm down. Jasmine Marie Constantine is her name she is barely over 5 pounds and 19 inches long" Ava and Lita squealed with delight hearing her name "oh that's so cute!" Lita smiled. "Yeah she was technically premature since she was born at 34 weeks but she is happy and healthly. Come on B I don't know how long Zari will be awake she is pretty worn out" the two men went off down the hall while the team sat back down to wait their turn to see baby Constantine. 

Behrad entered her room and Zari smiled "look it's uncle Behrad" she cooed to her daughter. He stood beside her bed, "she's adorable" he whispered as she snuggled against her mother's chest "do you want tod hold her?" He looked at Zari "uhh I don't know" he stuttered, "its okay mate" John encouraged from his seat next to the bed. Zari leaned over to him, "here just hold her like this" she showed him how to hold her. He placed his hand under her head and held her to his chest, Zari looked over at John and smiled, "come here baby" she held her hand out and he joined her on the bed.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "she's beautiful" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah she is" she looked at him and smiled, "are you happy now?" "Yeah I am" he kissed her on the lips before the baby started crying and Behrad froze. "What's wrong?" John smiled and stood up to relive Behrad of the screaming baby "it's good mate" he took the baby into his arms and soothed her cries by whispering to her and walking around the room. 

The brother and sister duo smiled as they watched John move around the room with his daughter in his arms and a small smile on his face, "she seems to really like him" Behrad stated as the baby's cries died out and were replaced by her coos and the occasional giggle from John. "Yeah he's a natural with her so far" Zari replied with a yawn, "good thing he is because I'm exhausted. I'll sleep better knowing she's in good hands." He leaned over and hugged his sister "you need to rest I'll leave you guys alone. Congratulations sis you did good" she hugged him back. "I love you B, thank you for being here with us" "I'm always here for you Zari" he waved at John as he left the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all like Astra and Behrad as a potential couple? Should I write more for them in the next part of this story? Let me know what you think.


End file.
